If it is Your Strength and Kindness
by aki-sawa
Summary: [THE LAST CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED. Kill me if you like XD] Two strangers are bind together and in that, death is waiting for them. However, as time goes by, things are changing...SanzoOC, GojyoOC [COMPLETE]
1. An intro

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Saiyuki, Gensomaden Saiyuki, Saiyuki RELOAD, etc. Belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

_If it is Your Strength and Kindness_ by aki-lynn

CHAPTER 1: An Intro

          The fifth day of spring…

          Two years after the end of Gyuumao in Tenjiku, world peace has restored. Remains of the surviving demons, fragments of memories and high values of life had left their traces. As time passed by, humans and demons were still trying their best to gain what they had lost: an everlasting peace. 

          Silence blanketed the main preaching hall. Voices of monks praying in Changan Temple still could be heard on one beautiful evening. Although things went as usual there, something else was different.

          In the hall, the eldest of all monks in the temple stood by the altar. Lighted candles dimmed the dark room. Moments later, there was a screeching sound of the big, old but sturdy door. The elder looked up, meeting a pair of violet eyes, which belonged to the man of the ceremony. The man, in his 20s, closed one side of the door and quietly walked towards the altar. He stopped about four feet away from the elder and again, silence took over.

          "Sanzo-sama, I understand today is your day," the elder struck up a conversation, which broke the silence. "But why this private?"

          The monk with golden blond hair, looking as serious as usual, only kept his mouth shut. He refused to answer, knowing very well that this old man, chosen by majority (excluded him) to help in performing the ceremony, would start spreading gossips to the others in the temple. Gossips; how much he hated them.

          After a few minutes, two people entered the hall: a very young woman escorting another woman whose face covered in a piece of red silk cloth. The latter waited for the former to close the door completely. The elder and Sanzo looked at them. The mysterious woman intrigued the latter. Somehow, he sensed a different aura in her, and it happened to be familiar. She took every step in a fast pace yet graceful. The other eventually caught up with her as they reached about four feet away from the elder. The face covered woman stood side by side with Sanzo. 

          "Okay, shall we start now?" the escorting woman asked, who was standing near the woman of the ceremony. The elder looked at her rudeness in annoyance before he nodded. With that, the ceremony began:

          "We are here this evening, with the holy blessings from the Goddess of Mercy…"

          "Just get straight to the point," Sanzo cut in, not wanting to hear the long, flowery speech.

          "Very well," the elder lowered his voice and continued, as to get straight to the point.          

          "31st Toa Genjo Sanzo, and daughter to Dr. Fu Zhou, Fu Hourei. I pronounced both you man and wife."

///===///===///===///===///

          The bride was sitting on the king sized bed in the new room, specially made for the couple. Her face, still covered, waiting for her husband, who was on some businesses with the temple's administrators. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.            

          "Hourei-sama, may I come in?"

          "Yes please," Hourei answered her friend's call. Her friend, who was her escorting woman earlier, entered the room with some luggage. Immediately, she took off the red silk cloth and came to help. After helping out, she took her seat back on the bed.

          "You don't have to do that, you know?"

          "Feiran, don't you know how many luggages were you carrying?"

          "I know, but you're now a respective woman."

          "Am I?"

          "Yeah," Feiran walked towards her best friend and covered her face with the cloth. "I noticed something different between an arranged marriage and a normal one."

          "And what is it?"

          "That there is no 'I do' in an arranged marriage."

          "Not necessarily." Hourei smiled under her cover. It was not something that she decided to do: to be a bride in an arranged marriage. She never wanted to fall in love again. Her first love happened to be the worst thing she had even done: her father as her lover. Not that she got involved in a more intimate relationship, but her father was the only one who could protect her, even if it was beyond the limit of their father – daughter relationship, far away from the one she was afraid of most.

          "Anyway, I'll be your personal maid," Feiran announced while walking towards the door. "See you tomorrow," she said to Hourei and left the room.

///===///===///===///===///

          Genjo Sanzo was walking along the corridor, heading for the veranda, which would led him to the new room. It had been three hours since the wedding ceremony. He honestly did not like the idea of marrying someone, whether it was for real or not. Not thinking too much, he headed straight to his destination. Slowly, he opened the door and saw his wife, whom he never saw or knew.

          "Is that Genjo Sanzo-sama?" Hourei enquired.

          "And you are Fu Hourei," he said in his normal, stern tone.

          "Yes."

          Sanzo stood in front of her. He took the red silk cloth off her and he finally had a look at his wife, which surprised him. "What the…"

          Hourei looked up and was astonished to see her husband. "Eh?!"

          "It's you."

          "You're that guy…"

          "That woman…"


	2. So We Have Met

Disclaimer: The usual, but I own Hourei, Feiran and this fic.

CHAPTER 2: So We Have Met

          Both of them were staring at each other, shocked of the discovery. Hourei stood up, looking head to toe of Sanzo for a few times. She could not believe she would meet him again. As for Sanzo, his curiosity built up. He hated to think that this was destiny, but then, it could be one. The two walked three steps from their left, in a circle, at the same time. 

          "You're a monk?"

          "What if I am?"

          "Unbelievable," Hourei smiled sheepishly and took the nearest chair to sit. "Correct me if I'm wrong. Monks aren't supposed to get married." Sanzo walked towards the window, took out a cigarette from his cigarette pack and lighted it up with his lighter. She found this man quite amusing.

          "I thought you know you're going to marry one," Sanzo said while taking his seat near the window.

          "I know but…" she was stuck. She decided not to drag that topic, instead, "Maybe you can explain."

          "Ask that old hag."

          "Who's the old hag?"

          Sanzo looked outside from the window while Hourei left the chair she sat on for the bed. Lying on it, she tried to recall the time…

     ~=~ A month ago…~=~

          The morning hours in Changan (around 8 something). People were as busy as bees. They looked as if they had something to do, but many were only killing their time, especially those with no jobs. Some went to restaurants for breakfast, some did their daily marketing and even some flirted around. So many activities were happening in this not so wintry yet cold morning.

          He had his hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a black, long sleeved shirt and blue authentic jeans, and black shoes too. In order to keep himself warm, he wore a brownish white overcoat. Walking along the buzzing streets, Sanzo then entered a less busy alley. As he walked on, he looked around the area, hoping to find the shop he wanted to go. Suddenly, he heard a certain voice: a flirty one. He knew whose was it, and at the same time, he found the shop. The moment he walked in, he saw the man with that voice.

          "Hey, you look cute. Now c'mon, why don't we spend the night?"

          "As if I want to. Your antennae must be picking up another signal," the woman with dark brown hair (close to black) and two coloured eyes; dark brown on the left and dark blue on the right, replied to the man with crimson red hair and eyes while pointing out his 'antennae'.

          He walked towards the counter, standing at a distance between him and the 'antennae' guy. The woman saw him and gave him the normal 'business' greeting:

          "Welcome to the Cigarette shop…"

          "The name's Ren Ran Cigarette shop!" another female voice could be heard from the back of the shop.

          "That name isn't even official!" the woman replied and apologised her customer for the interruption. "What can I do for you, sir?" Before he could answer, the 'antennae' guy cut in:

          "Oi, corrupt monk, long time no see."

          "I don't even know you."

          The woman sighed and called the 'antennae' guy. "Sha Gojyo, right?"

          "Nice name, right? Yeah, so you're on?"

          "No, but I'm going to call somebody." She turned to the customer. "Is it alright if you can wait for a while?" He nodded and she went to the back of the shop. 

          "Strange. You're wearing differently today. A new line of fashion from the great Genjo Sanzo?" Gojyo teased the blond monk. 

          "Read that zodiac of yours today?" Sanzo changed the topic, reminding Gojyo about a certain episode of their journey*.

          "Why's that?"

          Later, the woman came back with another. This looks younger, having streaks of brown and light brown hair, and green eyes. She insisted the woman that she did not want to be out of the back room, but…

          "Feiran, you can talk to him better than I can."

          Feiran nodded weakly, and then went to Gojyo, bordered by the counter. In the meantime, the woman continued her customer service.

          "Ooo, so you're Gojyo, right?"

          "And you must be…?"

          She pulled him to her by his jacket, looking eye to eye with anger. "Take what you want, and leave," she snarled, "thief."

          "What are you talking about? I ain't a thief!" he was trying to convince the young woman of his innocence.

          Leaving that for a while…

          "Ten dozens of Marlboro cigarette packs?"

          The woman's eyes widen in surprise after repeating Sanzo's request. He knew she was new, yet she was more mature than the other who was about to strangle the red headed guy. She excused him for the back room to check for any stocks available.

          Waiting…

          and waiting…

          and waiting…

          Sanzo's impatience was about to fire up.

          "I win again, kappa!"

          "You cheater!"

          Gojyo and Feiran were playing poker at another end of the counter. The woman still had not appeared. His second vein on his temple was about to throb. He was in desperate need of a smoke. He took out his Smith & Wesson, checking its condition, and then reloading that silver gun of his. He cocked his gun.

          "Yosha!"

          "How…?! You son of a GOKIBURI!"

          "Here!" The woman finally came out with boxes of cigarette packs.

          "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sanzo shouted and shot.

          …………

          …………

          …………

          The bullet almost hit Gojyo.

          "What the hell were you thinking?!"

          "I was only testing it."

          "OI!" A different voice.

          The four of them turned to look at the source of the voice. There were a group of men standing at the entrance, around five or six of them: gangsters who looked like in their early 20s. Obvious to say, the voice came from the leader. The woman put down the boxes on the floor while Gojyo and Feiran stood up. Sanzo looked at the gangsters with no interest.

          "Don't you know how long we've been waiting?" the leader asked angrily.

          "Five minutes!" his members exclaimed.

          "Five minutes? I thought you people have been waiting for only a minute," Feiran said, glaring at them.

          Silence…

          "Amateurs," Gojyo sniggered.

          "Urusai, you piles of dung," Sanzo said in a deep, low tone and gave his remaining shots at the gangsters. Quickly, they ran away like crazy. Feiran stared blankly at the blond haired man while the woman took out ten boxes of Marlboro cigarette packs; a dozen in one box, as Sanzo requested. She gave them to him, as for payment, he gave her the Annex Gold Card.

          "Sorry to inform you this, sir. The card reader is still in repair. Could you please pay in cash?" the woman asked.

          "In cash?"

          "Yes."

          It was as if time was in a standstill. Sanzo kept on looking at the woman's eyes. Two colours, he thought. She was also looking at him, wondering about his violet eyes. She had never seen those before in her life. Gojyo went blank while Feiran blinked in confusion.

          "I'll pay you later," The blond haired man broke the silence.

          "But sir…"

          "I do not have much cash right now."

          "Hahahahahaha…!" the 'antennae' guy laughed almost hysterically. "I'm richer than you!"

          "You'll be spending time with Goku from now on," Sanzo informed him with a smirk formed on his lips. The red headed man got pissed off. "Hakkai has been informed."

          Both of the men glared angrily. The woman only watched them, feeling a bit guilty about telling the customer that he could not pay with his credit card. Feiran looked at them, her annoyance switch was about to be turned on. Then…

         "ENOUGH OR I WILL RIP BOTH OF YOU OFF!"

          And so the day went on……

~=~=~=~=~=~

          "You haven't pay for those ever since," Hourei reminded Sanzo as she got out of bed. "Although you can pay with your credit card now," she continued while she was going to arrange her stuffs she brought from her home. Again, silence crept into the room. He threw away the cigarette butt into the now half-filled ashtray.

          "We're going to meet the Three Aspects tomorrow morning," Sanzo said to her as he walked towards the bathroom door. "Early," he stressed the word, indirectly telling his wife not to tell him that he never mentions that word if she is to be late the next day. Both did not say a word after that.     

=A/N: Notice an asterisk after the word 'journey'? This refers to the earlier part of the Kami-sama story in the Saiyuki manga (around chapters 37 to 40, I can't really remember, so try to find it out). Gojyo mentioned that he should have believed what he read about his zodiac on that day (which led to Sanzo getting involved into Gojyo's 'lucky' day).


	3. Message from the Top

Disclaimer: The usual (again) but Hourei and this fic are properties of the author, I repeat, THE AUTHOR.

CHAPTER 3: Message from the Top…Huh?

          "Marry?"

          "Yup. Do you want me to repeat that word?" Kanzeon Bosatsu (a.k.a. the Goddess of Mercy) told the monk with blond hair. 

          Sanzo was beginning to feel very annoyed of her presence. He did expect her to tell him all of her blabbers but not marriage. He has no interest in women, especially in terms of getting intimate or falling in love. Why is it at this time? After he had completed his mission two years ago, his duty now (and forever), is to protect the sutras he had obtained. The goddess's sudden appearance in his room in the middle of the night gave him a very bad feeling. He just felt like killing her at this point, right here, right now.

          "Why me?" he asked. He had his gun ready in his hand.

          "Hn, don't tell me that you don't know," she replied. "You'll find her interesting, I guarantee you."

~=~=~=~=~=~

         _ Interesting? Ch_, Sanzo thought while looking at Hourei bringing out a cup of coffee from the kitchen in their room. Their room was spacious, one-and-a-half times bigger than a standard inn's room. Furniture that fit their necessities, including some for them to keep their clothes and other items needed. The husband saw the wife as quite a simple woman. Her stuffs were not so fanciful; not many accessories, clothing with simple colours and a bit of designs on some, and two pair of shoes: one if she is into traditional style, the other for modern. Her personal stuffs were only her calligraphy tools and her journal.

          "Coffee?" Hourei served the drink to Sanzo. He nodded as a gesture of thanking her, and then took a sip of it. It was around four in the morning, so the newspaper had not arrived yet. In other words, Sanzo could not read the papers. He did not see her taking her breakfast, but maybe she could have taken earlier. Based on his observation though, she had not.

          "You better take something to eat. We might be in there for quite a long time," he advised her while looking at her gravely. _Great, since when I'm starting to be so caring?_ Hourei stared at him a while before she got his message.

          "Sorry," she apologised and left the small eating table. She wanted to know more about him. That way, she might be able to get along with him, only if he wanted to. The moment she entered the kitchen, she dropped the tray by accident and took a step back. Her eyes widen in surprise. Sanzo stood up and turned to the kitchen. 

          "I know you're there, old hag! Don't scare her!" he shouted. _Oi__, what's the matter with me? _his thoughts went by.

          "Glad to hear you say that, Genjo Sanzo," Kanzeon Bosatsu appeared from the kitchen. Hourei stared at the goddess blankly. 

          "Do you mean that you are glad to hear Sanzo-sama calls you 'old hag'?" she asked on purpose. The goddess almost had her veins throbbing while Sanzo secretly smirked in victory. Trying to keep her cool, Kanzeon walked pass the young woman and sat on the table. Hourei picked up the tray and leaned against the nearest wall as Sanzo glared at the goddess.

          "You two are fine, as I expected." The couple kept quiet. "Being shy, eh?" The monk aimed his Smith & Wesson at her.

          "One more of those rubbish and I'll kill you," Sanzo said angrily.

          "Excuse me, no violence here, please?" Hourei wanted to calm her husband but Kanzeon gave her the 'it's alright' look.

          "Your wife is quite a simple person," she looked at the way the woman dressed; sapphire blue and snow white traditional Chinese dress with golden yellow sash. _So__ I'd noticed_, his thoughts passing by again and he turned to his wife. True, she looked normal, but his curiosity came from her eyes. In some way or another, they remained a mystery to him. "Anyway, the Three Aspects will answer some of your questions, for example the purpose of this marriage."

          "There is a purpose? I should have known," Hourei said as she failed to realise it.

          "Otherwise we won't be chosen to do this," Sanzo gave his sarcastic remark.

          "Oops, need to go. I'll be watching you two, lover birds," Kanzeon gave her last words for the day and disappeared.

          "Lover birds?!" Both of them shouted furiously.

///===///===///===///===///

          The couple was already on their way to Sunset Palace. Hourei walked side by side with Sanzo. They kept their mouths shut since they started their journey. She began to ponder questions about their marriage. Why is it her? She knew she was different from other women; two-coloured eyes because of her father and mother's origins. Could this marriage be a gift or a punishment? To people, they found her beautiful and just plain normal. Her name meant 'beautiful'. However, they never knew of her background. She committed sins that majority of people would find them unforgivable. They would disgust her like a mere insect.

          "Oi," a voice called her, snapping out to reality. She looked up in response and realised she was far behind of Sanzo. "Hurry up, or I leave you."

          "Sorry!" she exclaimed and eventually caught up with him. The monk looked at her at the corner of his eyes. _Something's in her mind…quit thinking too much!_ He did not really know her a lot, but he was glad on one thing: she did not mind him smoking.

          "Thinking too much won't help unless you settle your mind," he said gravely. "Don't waste your time asking stupid questions later on. Staying in there for a very long time makes me sick." She turned to him, who was looking at a different direction, and nodded.

          "I thought you're thinking too much as well." He did not show it, but he was listening. "I still don't understand why did Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama choose me instead of somebody else," she said what was on her mind. He took out a cigarette from his cigarette pack and just then, he realised he had forgotten to bring his lighter. He was about to throw his unused cig when she offered him her lighter.

          "My father gave me as a memento. Flint's still okay." Both of them inched closer and she lighted his cig. They were still walking, lost in their own thoughts occasionally.

          …………

          "Sanzo-sama, is Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama always like that?" Hourei broke the silence after a long while. "Just appears out of nowhere and then talks about…well, whatever she has in mind." 

          "Yes, and it kills," he gave a quick answer. She gave out a soft laugh when he shot an irritated look at her. "What's so funny about it?"

          "No, I was just trying to find something to talk about."

          "The old hag is none of my interest."

          "Just thinking maybe she chose me because I'm dumb."

          "Really?"

          "I don't know, but I am certainly sure that I'm not as dumb as she thinks I am."

          "To think that I would marry a dumb woman."

          "Ooo…then she must've known you well."

          "Wanna argue, eh?"

          "Sure!"

          Without knowing, they were actually in front of the palace. They only noticed it when they heard two monks walking up the stairs talking about a certain newly-weds. Feeling a bit silly (although Sanzo did not show it), they quicken their pace to meet the Three Aspects.

///===///===///===///===///

          "Enter, Genjo Sanzo and Fu Hourei." 

          The door opened. They entered and walked forward as the door closed from behind. The room was dimmed with two torches. Three heads; a man between two women, all with chakras on their foreheads. The Three Aspects waited.

          "Kneel before them," Sanzo whispered, almost inaudible but Hourei could read his lips. They stopped and knelt before the Three Aspects.

          "Genjo Sanzo," the left Aspect started. "We are certain that you and your wife want to know the purpose of this arranged marriage." He nodded and waited for a response.

          "Fu Hourei," the right Aspect called her. "Before we begin, do you know who, on your part, gave the approval?" She looked up at all of them and answered:

          "My father did."

          "That is correct."

          _Mixed blood…_, Sanzo thought, which only explained part of his curiosity. He wanted to know from where her parents came.

          "The purpose of this marriage," the centre Aspect began the main topic, "is for the young woman to bear a child that will take over Genjo Sanzo's place."

          _A child?_Hourei was stunned.

          "There are conditions to it. The child must be born from an unbreakable bond between their parents, in reference to you two. Kanzeon Bosatsu has chosen Fu Hourei because she has all the qualifications. She would like to tell you personally though, in other words, we're not informed about those."

          The right Aspect continued. "Understanding each other maybe important, but this is actually a test for both of you. Having faith in one another comes first."

          "Both of you will realise the worth of your relationship when the child is born. Again, Kanzeon Bosatsu will explain the details to you personally," the left Aspect spoke out.

          _Meaning, our questions can only be answered by the old hag. Great_, both of them sighed.

          "May we remind you about one thing before we end the meeting," the centre Aspect said. "Please do not rush to things."

          "Take our time," the couple concluded.

A/N: T.Q. for the review(s). Story may be confusing, but it won't be as the story goes on ^^.


	4. Losing One's Sanity

Disclaimer: Same old thing, unless Goku is mature-looking guy and does not often say 'Harahetta'. (Yes, Hourei, Feiran & this fic are properties of mine. Steal them, and I'll curse you.)

CHAPTER 4: Losing One's Sanity ~ Déjà Vu

          Five weeks had passed…

          It was after supper.

          Sanzo was sitting by the window, staring out at the starry night sky. Not that he admired it, just having a lot of things in mind. Although these thoughts lingered, they gave him an awful headache, most of the time that is. Taking his usual smoke, his eyes were serious and thoughtful. He ignored the conversation happening in the kitchen between his wife and her personal maid, who was now the couple's. After all, it was none of his business.

          Hourei took a very long time to convince Feiran not to always busy herself by doing (almost) everything for her and her husband. Feiran still insisted her that she must perform her 'duty'. She knew Sanzo was, to her, considered as:

          "A lazy ass, Rei. He's a LAZY ASS, I'm telling you…"

          "Fei-chan, don't get too emotional, okay? You'll get too hyped up until you start asking for liquor, which I won't give you, since you told me you wanted to quit."

          Feiran nodded after hearing her friend's advice, which was so true. 

          Not wanting to lengthen the conversation, Hourei left the kitchen. At the same time, she kept her countenance, trying her best not to laugh over the fact that Sanzo IS a lazy ass. As she walked into the bedroom, she glanced upon a new cigarette pack on the writing table. She then changed her focus to the smoker; the upper part of his robe hung around his waist, revealing his black, skin-tight top. The way he sat by the window reminded her of someone she was so close with. At this point, she felt like saying something. She did.

          "When are you going to pay for those cigarettes? Feiran kept on grumbling about it."

          Golden: one word to describe the silence. She shrugged over his ignorance and decided to change her clothes. After taking out her sleeping robe from her drawer, she walked toward the bathroom while loosening her sash when Feiran burst into the room like crazy.

          "Hey, I have something to tell you both!!" her clamorous demeanour almost caused Sanzo to fall onto the floor while Hourei held her clothes from falling off.

          "You better make this quick or I'll kill you," Sanzo snarled.

          "Alright, I will. Why don't you two go out tomorrow? I haven't seen you doing so for the past five weeks."

          "Are we being insisted? I know you want me to pay as soon as possible."

          "Sheesh, you've got me," Feiran admitted that she desperately wanted her friend's husband to do what he was supposed to do.

          "Good. Can you please leave now?" Hourei begged her with the word 'please' stretched longer.

          "Yes, I can. Well, goodnight then, Sanzo-sama, Hourei-sama." She left the room.

          "Morning or afternoon?" he asked his wife without looking at her. She thanked him in her heart for being respectful (for not looking at her almost naked).

          "Morning will do."

///===///===///===///===///

          A cooling morning…

          After cleaning himself up, Sanzo headed his way to the kitchen. The moment he reached there, he saw her placing a plate filled with steamed plain buns on the dining table; each had a slid in-between. Later, she took a medium-sized bowl with special fried minced pork (which she had prepared earlier) together with a teaspoon and then placed them on the table. The aroma from the minced pork seemed inviting for Sanzo.

          "Oh, good morning," Hourei greeted him with her usual smile. "Go ahead. I'll bring tea." He took his seat, took the daily newspaper on the table, wore his reading spectacles and started to read the headlines. At some point of time, he looked at the food. Should he wait for her? Should he just go ahead, like she told him earlier? His stomach growled…he took the second option. Filling the bun that he took from the plate with the fried minced pork, he took his first bite when he heard her exclaimed:

          "Hold it! As a monk, you aren't supposed to take meat…right?" He stared at her with the 'duh! Who do you think I am?' look. "Oh, I remember. You're a corrupted monk." He nodded.

          "Nice," he commented on her food. She had two cups of Chinese Tea on the tray; giving one to him and another to herself, before taking her seat.

          "My father taught me how to cook. He said he wanted to give the best for me," she spoke of her mind. After that, there was nothing to be said. They took their breakfast in this peaceful time. The plate of buns was still full.

          The stillness of time took over…

          Sanzo looked over the newspapers at Hourei, who seemed to be reminiscing. She looked beautifully innocent, but he felt a certain grief through her gleaming eyes. He recalled their meeting with the Three Aspects, when one of them asked her about the marriage approval. She answered, "My father." To him, hypothetically, her father was someone from Heaven. A god? It might be possible.

           …………

          There were a few buns left in the plate.

          "Did he?" he asked her, referring to what she said earlier.

          "In a way, yes," she answered and started to clean up. "Let's leave these for tea break. Wouldn't want to finish all of them now."

          Suddenly, they heard a rap on the door.

          "Hey, are you two ready? I'm waiting!"

          The couple looked at each other, both taken by surprise.

          "Is Feiran following us?" Question marks popped out from Hourei.

          "Since when?" Sanzo's vein started to throb.

///===///===///===///===///

          The two were walking along the market area. Sanzo had paid for his cigarettes, which was supposed to be for a short while until Feiran's father, the owner of the cigarette shop, started talking about his daughter garrulously. At that time, she was not with the couple, not wanting to listen to his talk. Hourei gave him assurance that she and her husband would try their best to take care of her.

          "So we are now considered as her caretakers. Wonderful," the monk said sarcastically.

          "I can tell you about her history, that is if you're interested. But now…" the young woman looked around. "Where did she go?"

///===///===///===///===///

          Going way out of the crowd…

          Into an unoccupied area. She stopped running and took a break. Feiran was glad she left the couple before they reached the shop. She hated to hear her father's lecture. His strict rules were the reason why her mother left him and her. Fortunately, for her, she could still visit her mother, who now lived at the outskirts of Changan, time to time. She swore to herself she would never hold grudges on people…but maybe there was one…or is one…

          "What's a pretty woman like you doing in a place like this?"

          Feiran startled and turned to where she entered the area. A macho man; muscular, big sized (you know, right?) stared with an 'unpleasant' expression. She was too tired, but she really needed to get out of here, away from the man. She started to make her move but she was too slow as he grabbed her by her left arm and pinned her down.

          "Don't you try to molest me!" she said angrily.

          "Molest? That word is never in my vocabulary." He was about to unbutton her blouse when…

          "Get away from my girlfriend," a familiar voice came from the entrance to the area. (aki-lynn: come to think about it, maybe there's only one way to get into that area, huh? Silly city planner…or is it just me? -_-;;)

///===///===///===///===///

          _What am I going to cook for lunch today? _A man with emerald green eyes and (very) dark brown hair looked for ingredients in the fridge. For some reason, he must cook something different. 

          "What's wrong?" a younger man with golden eyes and brown hair looked over like a curious kid. 

          "No, nothing's wrong."

          "Hey, can I help later on?"

          "Sure, why not. We need to be extra careful today though."

          "Okie dokie," the younger lad nodded although he did not understand the reason the older one said that.

///===///===///===///===///

          The macho man stood up, facing the man. It took some time for Feiran to figure out her would-be knight in shining armour. "And he's referring me as his 'girlfriend'? Oh gosh," she mumbled to herself.

          "She's your girlfriend?" the macho man asked.

          "Yeah, and she can go hysterical if someone like you do that to her," the man answered.

          _Hysterical?__ You COCKROACH ASS!_ Veins throbbing on both her temple and clenched fist. "I'll get you, Sha Gojyo!!"

          "Okay, just wait in line. I have this brute to deal with," Gojyo replied. Not wasting his time, the macho man charged toward him. "I don't respect men who does sex without the woman's approbation," the antennae guy gave a powerful punch on the brute's stomach and the opponent was thrown to the ground. Contemptuous of the winner, he finally left Gojyo and Feiran, swearing that he would one day get his hands on the former.

          _Wait…_something crossed Feiran's mind. _A déjà vu?_She began to have a recollection on a similar incident about a few years ago. Her saviour was him…and now she remembered where her very first grudge came from.

          "It's you!" she shouted at him, feeling herself almost crushed by the fact that he was the one. He raised his eyebrows, beginning to sense her sudden anger.

///===///===///===///===///

          Sanzo stopped walking when he heard a scream. He tapped Hourei by her right shoulder and pulled her to hear the scream again.

          "Sounds familiar to you?"

          "Feiran…" They heard a man shouted "Gojyo too?"

///===///===///===///===///

          "You're the one who left me!"

          "Oi, Feiran! What the heck is wrong with you?" Gojyo tried to block her attack but she managed to push him to the ground. He began to struggle to get her off him. _She ain't kidding about beating me up…but have I met her earlier? Heh, I don't even remember those women I slept with._

          "Slap her!"

          The redhead snapped out to the real world and looked behind from the corner of his eyes, knowing the voice came from that direction. Lady luck was not with him when he received a strong blow from the woman on top of him.

          "Gojyo, slap her!" Hourei shouted at him with Sanzo nearby, both watching Feiran losing her sanity. 

          "Thanks for making me being caught off guard," Gojyo said with irritation.

          "I really would like to see you dead, but it won't be her killing you," Sanzo looked at him stoically yet with a very serious tone. He smirked at the couple, and then endeavoured to get his chance to slap Feiran. He did, and she stopped. She became aware of her surroundings, noticing two people, who she was supposed to run away from but at this point, she just did not feel like doing it. She let Gojyo go and walked pass Sanzo and Hourei.

          "Let's go back," she told them and went into the crowd. The redhead watched her walking away, feeling uncertain within him. 

          "Must be me again, huh? Someone I took in for a one nightstand and she blows off when I forgotten her. Typical me," he tried to be cool, but the other two could sense his guilt, something he rarely had.

          "Maybe something else," Hourei spoke in a lower tone, which made her husband and her sort-of friend giving a curious look at her. Silence took over.

          "I didn't know you two were looking for her," the kappa changed the topic. "Husband and wife, eh?"

          "Urusai!" the monk hit him with his infamous paper fan and left. Hourei greeted 'goodbye' to Gojyo and caught up with her husband.

///===///===///===///===///

          "Oi, I'm BACK!

          "Welcome back, Gojyo. Lunch will be ready soon."

          "Yup yup. By the way, Hakkai," the antennae guy said while Cho Hakkai was about to go back to the kitchen. "Where's the saru?"

          "I ain't a saru! The name's Goku!" Son Goku exclaimed from the kitchen. The dark brown-haired man only chuckled and told his friend to take a break, as he looked tired. Gojyo effortlessly sat on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. His mind drifted somewhere far.

    _      Feiran…ka…_

///===///===///===///===///

          She looked out at the night sky from their room. A scenery, one of a kind, full of serenity to gaze at if she wants to clear her mind.

          "Feiran's quiet since this morning." He was sitting on their bed while lighting his cigarette.

          "You're right, Sanzo. She's been quiet then," Hourei looked at him over her shoulder. "I only wonder how long will she last." 

          "I may not know much about her, but she'll eventually lose her sanity," he gave his opinion. She nodded in agreement and looked back outside. She would not be able to help her best friend at this point. Her friend must let it out because to her, that would be the only road to go.

A/N: Like all students, I always have work to do. Finally have a school holiday for a week, so I hope to update this fic as often as I can (probably won't be so consistent, but I'll try ^^). To Hakkai and Goku fans (whether they're reading this, I dunno), I know they appear briefly in this chapter, but if you like, you can give me suggestions on how they can get involve in this fic more often. T.Q.!          


	5. Moments

Disclaimer: Three words: Same Old Thing. If you want me to repeat them, I'll do it in the next chapter.

CHAPTER 5: Life Goes On ~ Moments

          In a surreal place, where flowers bloomed in this breath-taking flower field. Vast blue sky and cool breeze added the beauty of the field. Two words to fully describe the place: peace and tranquillity.

          He felt himself lying on something soft. He almost fell for the caressing 'bed', but he sensed a certain aura. Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat on the bed of flowers. As he scanned his surrounding, he noticed something quite unusual: he is in his sleeping robe.

          _How the hell__ did I get here? Ch!_

          As he looked down, on his left side, he saw a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The lighter belonged to someone he knew, someone, he thought, could be here too. Smirking to himself, he took out one cigarette from the pack and stuck the butt to his lips. He flipped opened the lighter and flicked it for the little fire to burn. Lighting it up, he took two drags, smoking casually as always.

          _"I'm scared…"_

          A whisper…a cold whisper. He knew this field did not look as peaceful as it was supposed to be. This field was…too quiet.

          _"Papa, where are you? I'm scared…"_

          He stood up and saw a gigantic tree when he turned behind. _Somebody's__ hiding behind that tree._

          _"Papa, I don't want to be alone…"_

          It sounded like a little girl. _She probably knew this place, so one way or another is to ask her. _He started walking. He had the urge to ask her. He would rather get out of this place and go on with his own life. The lighter was in his left hand, there seemed to be such importance that made him brought it along. Every step that he took, by and by became faster.

          "Stop!"

          His body petrified. He saw her at a far distance. She, the owner of the lighter, shook her head, telling him not to keep going. He could not understand what she meant until he heard a flowing sound. The moment he caught sight of that flow, his eyes widen in shock…

///~~~///~~~///~~~///~~~///

          He awoke within seconds after he watched that scene, sitting up, leaning against the wall (aki-lynn: There's no bed heading, so he can't be leaning against one.) and breathing heavily. His sweat trickled down to his chin from his forehead. He regained his normal breathing and tried to relax. Suddenly, he heard something hitting the ground outside rapidly. Cold air came into the room. He knew what was happening: it's raining…and he hated it.

          Sanzo could only watch the rain pouring outside from the window. The dream he had was not of his interest to get into it yet, although he wanted to know why she was there. Speaking of which, she came into the bedroom.

          "Are you up already?" Hourei asked amiably. He did not give her his attention, instead, still keeping his eyes outside. She wanted to drag him out of bed but she would rather not disrupt his mood, because it happened to her once - when the wet season began yesterday. He was very moody that when she offered him coffee, he refused to drink it and chased her out of the room. It hurt her at first but she eventually recovered from her inner pain after a short while. Thinking about it though, he reminded her of her father. 

          The wet season normally makes its appearance two weeks before its turnover to smiley summer. She looked outside, observing the weather. She noticed a glimmer of good news and glanced upon Sanzo before she took her leave. "The rain will stop soon," she assured him with her gentle smile and placed his cigarette pack along with his lighter by his side. "Till then, just kill your time."

///===///===///===///===///

          Noon has arrived and the sun came up to brighten the day.

          "Lunch is READY!" announced a jovial Feiran as she brought out some dishes to the dining table. Three guests, who just so happened to 'pass by' the temple, came for lunch. They alluded to that topic when they told Hourei and Feiran that they were 'just visiting'.

          "Wow, these look delicious! Ne, can I eat now?" Goku was drooling; he was impatient in waiting for everyone to be ready.

          "I'm the one who cooked these, y'know?" Feiran was telling the guests complacently. 

          "Yeah right!" Gojyo replied while smiling mockingly at her.

          "Gojyo, it's not nice to tell her like that," Hakkai advised his friend, who knew that she was not the cook. Feiran sighed in defeat. She could not trick them so easily, for they were incredulous, except for the 'monkey', if he did not notice. They had been visiting them for quite some time, ever since the day when she almost, unintentionally, killed Gojyo. She really needed to control her emotions.

          "Eh, where's Sanzo?" Goku asked of his 'keeper'.

          "Sanzo?" Hourei had just appeared from the kitchen. Solicitous about her husband, she told them to keep their volume down and she took a stroll to the bedroom. She found him walking out from the bathroom, fully dressed and ready.

          "Hourei," he called her stoically (as usual) when he saw her. She was glad he was in his normal mode. "The bedroom's exposed."

          "I know. I've been thinking about putting up a sliding door. What do you think?" she asked for his opinion.

          "As long as we have some privacy, that's all we need."

          "We?"

          "Do you want me to elaborate that?"

          "No." She stared at him like a very concern doctor. "Are you being yourself today?" He shot a 'nothing's wrong with me, idiot' look and she turned to another direction. "I just thought you're sick or something."

          "And what makes you say that?" 

          "You're quite talkative today. Maybe you'd slept too long…or think too much. Hmm, I shall do a check-up then."

          "Oi…"

          "I shall do some testing as well, such as your reaction towards Gojyo and Goku when they quarrel over food…it has to be the same…"

          "Want me to tease you back?" He folded his arms, trying to play around with her.

          "I'm not teasing you. I'm serious." She did an akimbo.

          "Really? You look mischievous."

          "Don't make me."

          Both of them glared at each other, strangely, in a humorous way. So humorous, that the others, who were watching them from a corner, almost laughed heartily. Then, Hakkai left the three and went back to the dining table. Curiously, Feiran asked Hakkai the reason why he went back, followed by a few gunshots, aiming for her, Gojyo and Goku.

          "Oi, are you trying to kill us?!" Feiran almost showed her middle finger when Gojyo bumped in.

          "He's a trigger-happy guy, silly! By the way, what did we do? We're just watching the drama."

          "Say that last word again." The throbbing-vein syndrome was going to take effect on Sanzo as he reloaded his S&W. Knowing him very well, Goku quickly left Gojyo and Feiran behind.

          "Where are you going, baka saru (stupid monkey)?!!" both of them shouted at him with a slight nervousness that would slowly become fear.  
          "Alright people. The food won't taste delicious if they're left uneaten." Hourei went toward the dining table and sat beside Goku. At the same time, she made an eye contact on Sanzo, telling him indirectly to take his seat beside her before Feiran does.

          "Both of you are saved for today," he walked passed them and sat beside his wife. "Quickly have your lunch before the baka saru takes all the food."

          ………….

          Feiran felt very uncomfortable when sitting beside Gojyo, although she did not show it. The turmoil inside her was getting worse. As she watched the others enjoying their lunch (not really, 'cause Gojyo and Goku kept on quarrelling over Hourei's tasty harumaki (spring rolls) and Sanzo came blasting them with his gun), she wondered whether she could really cope with her hatred toward the redhead.

          Hakkai saw all those. Feiran's discomfort toward the redhead, Gojyo's refusal to speak on private matters, Goku's concern for the married couple, Sanzo's wavering mood at this time around and Hourei's determination to put all those to a stop. He still remembered when Hourei told him, Gojyo and Goku on their first visit to the couple's place, that she and Sanzo ARE husband and wife. Surprising at first, but like always, they get used to that. He may not know much about the two women, but he noticed Feiran's unbalanced emotions. As for Hourei, her eyes are questionable. He was like an eyewitness, witnessing all that is happening. 

///===///===///===///===///

          The fourth night of the wet season.

          The blond-haired man with amethyst eyes, who was in the bedroom, almost had his paper-works done. In the meantime, his wife and her friend were having a talk in the kitchen (aki-lynn: The kitchen is such a common place @_@;;;). Sanzo could sense the tension building up; a hint of anger within the latter's voice and the former almost at her wits' end.

          "Rei-chan, I still can't tell him."

          "You're obstinate, Fei-chan. I know you. Once you think of a person that way, that's it. Can't you just for once, give a chance…"

          "TO HIM?! No way! After what he did to me?!"

          "Hey, I haven't finished…"

          "You're talking just like my father, do you know that?"

          "So face it. He didn't know about it because you never tell him. This is common sense, Feiran."

          "Jeez, why do I need to ask for your advice anyway?"

          "Ask yourself. You're the problem."

          "Oh, so you think I'm the one who's giving trouble to you and that lazy ass Genjo Sanzo?! Fine then, good night, Fu Hourei-sama!" She rushed out of the place, banging the door closed as she walked out. Hourei shook her head and headed for the bedroom (aki-lynn: Even the bedroom is famous @0@). 

          "Sorry," she apologised when she saw him looking at her from his seat, if their loud voices disturbed him.

///===///===///===///===///

///~~~///~~~///~~~///~~~///

          His eyes widen in shock. A river of red blood was flowing down the field, bordering him and her. 

          He held her lighter tightly in his left fist. 

          What was he to do? He needed to cross the river to get to her. 

          The problem was he could not do it. 

          Voices of the dead could be heard; their bodies visibly floating in the river. That was not what made him ghastly. 

          It was somebody's head with a familiar face. He lost that person before. He could not protect him. The one and only master and father to him.

          Komyou Sanzo…

///~~~///~~~///~~~///~~~///

          He had a blurry vision as he opened his eyes. _That dream again_, he thought. He saw a dimmed light. _Is she up already? _Slowly and quietly, he sat upright; his vision became clear as he saw a bright light from a lamp (traditional). She was sitting at the writing table, reading a book. She thought she heard a rustling sound, so she turned behind and saw him gazing at her. He noticed the expression on her face: surprised yet calm.

          "Are you okay?" Hourei asked as she walked toward Sanzo. "I heard you mumbling." He looked up at her with his frigid expression.

          "None of your business," he answered coldly. She stood facing him and knelt before him. With her right hand, she gently touched his forehead, down to his neck. Their eyes locked into each other. She seemed to fall into a dreamlike stat as she began tracing down his chest, then back up to his face. He almost fell for her touch when he realised this was not like her. He slapped her hands away and she returned to her normal self.

          "You're sweating," she stated, folding her arms like a serious doctor. She took out a small towel from the closet and went into the bathroom to soak it. Later, she came back with a damp towel and showed it to him. He seemed obtuse until she asked, "Do you want me to wipe you or do you want to do it on your own?"

          "What do you think?" he snatched the towel from her, walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He sighed, wondering about his problem – his mood was swinging a lot lately.

          …………

          After he had done wiping himself and was sitting on the side of the bed, she brought out two cups of coffee. Serving one to him and the other for herself, she sat next to him, although not so near.

          "I can't sleep well," she said gravely. It was obvious that he had seen that. "I have insomnia." Now he really took note of her. _An insomniac?__ Interesting._

          "Any reason why?" He drank up his coffee in one go and set it aside on the bedside table. 

          "I wish I know why," she answered; she found the way he drank the black caffeine up very droll. She observed him taking out his branded cig. Marlboro - one of the very famous names in tobacco industry. Genjo Sanzo…Marlboro…they really fit each other. He took his lighter from the table, lit it up and took a drag. Swift and casual, she was impressed.

          "What?" He asked flatly. She looked down to the floor, her half-filled cup in her hands.

          "Nothing," she gave a straight answer diffidently. She did not know what to say. After what she did earlier, she felt herself stabbed by guilt. "Sorry about just now."

          Quietness…is beautiful.

          All the sudden, he chuckled, which startled her. His chuckle was getting louder and louder. She blinked at him for a few times and she went 'huh?' _He can be so abstruse at times._

          "That silly girl ran away, didn't she?" He almost chuckled like a maniac. 

          "What 'silly girl'?" she enquired. _What is with him? He's giving me the creeps._

          "I read her note on the table," his voice turned solemn. He was referring to Feiran, who left the temple while they were sleeping, hours ago. "By the way, how long do you normally sleep?"

          "Two to three hours." _His mood can be unpredictable. Wow._

 "What's with her and the cockroach?"

          "Sanzo, are you really…?"

          "Yes, dear Hourei. I'm quite in a talkative mood."

          "Eh?" _Did he just say 'dear Hourei'?_

          "You said so."

          "Ooo…Feiran has a nickname: old hag."

          "Omoshiroi (Interesting) ne? What kind of old hag?"

          "Unlike the one we know, she's more on the grumbling side, especially when she's down over not being able to do the house chores properly. She tends to blame it on other people when she fails in…anything to do with Home Economics (aki-lynn: In my opinion, back then, girls learn that subject from their mothers. In Hourei's case, however, she learned from her father. Pretty neat, eh?). We got it once."

          "I wanted to kill her when she drove me nuts back then. She'll be chasing us like hell if we call her that."

          "Ping Pong! (means 'correct' for those who don't know.) The cockroach and the old hag…"

          Hourei started to laugh out loud, followed by Sanzo, as they started to make up stories about how little cockroach Gojyo escapes from the wrath of old hag Feiran or how little cockroach Gojyo tolerates with old hag Feiran, if they are husband and wife. They even wondered how little cockroach Gojyo is going to go on a date with old hag Feiran. The couple knew they were not themselves at this point, but who cares when they were having so much fun? That so much fun, this was their first time having this moment many weeks after their marriage.

          They calmed themselves down after a few minutes. Sanzo lit up a new cig after finishing the old. Hourei took a sip of her coffee and looked up at the ceiling.

          "Back to your question earlier," she continued their main conversation after a long while. "Feiran can't tell Gojyo…" He listened to her intently when the air in the room filled with grave. "…that she had a child. Their child, actually…after a one nightstand, when she was sixteen."

          "Oh."

          "Her problem is she hated him within herself, for she could not forgive him for being with another woman."

          "No wonder the cockroach often visit us nowadays. He wanted to talk to the old hag."

          "Pity, and now she ran away. How can she face him then? She can't accept reality anymore."

          "That's her business. We have nothing to do with those two. I had to admit he's trying what he can do to make things clear. Being honest, eh?"

          "Maybe he is being honest."

          She stood up, taking her husband's cup and took a few steps upon leaving before he halted her.

          "Have you ever been to a flower field, with a gigantic tree…?"

          "As if that tree appeared out of nowhere?" Yes, that's near my hometown. How do you know about that field?"

          "Overheard it." He threw away his cigarette butt into the ashtray and lay back on his pillow. His mind filled with questions, adding up day after day. He knew this was not him, but he wanted to find out about his wife, or else he might lose himself. 

A/N: Now I've come to realise I can only update this fic at least once a week. A one-week holiday is just like a half-week (sickening, sickening!!). Anyway, rating's up and this chapter is the longest, no, wait until I write chapter six (probably might get longer). Yes, before I forget, to kitiara_uth_matar (I hope I got that right), sorry to tell you but I'm not a Singaporean (gomen!!) but thanks for reading my fic and ur support ^_^.


	6. Don't Lose It

Disclaimer: Saiyuki/Saiyuki RELOAD and characters belong to the one and only, Minekura Kazuya. Nevertheless, Hourei and Feiran AND not to forget this fic belong to me. 

CHAPTER 6: Don't Lose It ~ The Sun

          The ninth day of the rainy season, and five days toward the end of spring...

          The torrential rain hit Changan and many people stayed indoors. They wondered, not for the length of time for the rain to stop, but the sudden change of the weather. Three days ago, for the first time after so many years, the sun took over the wet season. Everyone was relieved and all took the advantage to continue their daily routine…until today. Many felt hopeless. All they had to do now was to wait for the season to end.

          Staring out from the window in his room, Sanzo had a frown on his face. He hated the rain, as if it is his number one enemy. The ashtray was full within more than an hour. Evening had long arrived and he was in desperate need for more cigarettes. At some point, he had his dream crossing his mind. That dream that had been recurring in his sleep.

          Indeed, she was not there. She went out around one in the afternoon. She told him she would be getting cigarettes for him. She asked for his opinion on the design of the sliding door. He answered her with a word: simple. He remembered giving her his credit card. She told him she would be back as soon as she could. Then, she took her leave, closing the door quietly; he was going to take his afternoon nap.

          Thinking all those back, he now thought:

          "What took her so long?" It had been almost five hours since she left.

///===///===///===///===///

          Five hours since she left…

          In addition, two hours taking shelter in the wood and furniture shop…

          Hourei noticed the rain became calmer. She had chosen the design for the sliding door and bought a dozen of cigarette packs; these amount of packs are only for the time being. The kind owner offered her his shop's special service, which is sending customers back to their homes. She accepted the offer, and thanked him for his hospitality. 

          After a few minutes, with a cart and the driver ready, she departed, having the stuff she bought and an umbrella in her hands. It was drizzling, which was not such a problem for them. The lights on the streets became their guide. She began to think of what to say to Sanzo, hoping that her husband would not be grumbling over eating the temple's food. 

          _Then he will understand, will he?_

          The journey went quite smoothly, (aki-lynn: bumpy, bumpy road! well, sort of) and she prayed for the rain to stop for at least a while. Suddenly, she felt someone's breath hitting her nape. It felt so warm, yet eerie. No one else but her sat in the cart, the driver at his designated seat. 

          _"Hourei…"_

          She knew that voice. She began scanning the road as the cart went by, saw something, and then she told the driver to halt. She climbed out of the cart and approached a body lying on the ground. Closer and closer, she felt uneasy. The moment she saw blond hair, she knelt before the person's side and took him into her arms.

          "Sanzo…you idiot, what were you thinking?" He was soaking wet and his body cold. _He'll__ definitely have a fever. Baka…._ Quickly, she asked for the driver's help, insisting him to get her and the monk to the temple immediately.

///===///===///===///===///  

          Passed midnight…

          Passed the break of dawn…

          Eight in the morning…

          Raining again…

          And people, it was not heavy…

          Hourei had a rough night. All she needed was a sleep, but it seemed impossible; she is an insomniac. She sat on a stool at the entrance of the bedroom, watching Sanzo sleeping. Having a very high fever, which she predicted, he did not sleep well. Sometimes, he talked in his sleep: although it was not so loud, but still she could hear it, which gave her the creeps. It was as if he was agonised by whatever that is affecting his mind, she could not figure it out. She remained vigil in taking care of him; her duty as a doctor came in.

          She still remembered last night. It was so ridiculous that she felt like going out there and screamed like a mental patient, like blowing her head off, specifically, toward the hypocrites of the temple – those monks.

     ~=~ Last night… ~=~

          Heavy rain…

          Upon arrival, after thanking the driver for helping her bringing Sanzo into the temple's main entrance, Hourei held her husband by her side, having his feet being dragged on the ground and going slowly. Her previously unoccupied hand was now holding those cigarette packs, which did not get soaked, thanks to her side-courage in protecting them throughout the journey.

          Just when she thought things were going well, she heard some monks gathering at some corners of the temple, starting to gossip about them…again.

          "Look at her…"

          "Hmph! She thinks she's worthy of him…"

          "See what happens when she's with him?"

          "She is the one who cause his affliction. She, being selected as his wife is abstruse."

          She did not bother and headed for their room. _Don't give up on me now, Sanzo_, she glanced upon him.

          Words from the monks became louder and louder. Then, all of them stood by the side of every corridors leading to the couple's room, watching the wife of the high priest. She tried to remain cool, calm and patient with them.

          "Maybe she was a prostitute before. No wonder she looks so young and beautiful. Feel like holding her…"

          She heard that from one of those monks and now she really saw why Genjo Sanzo dislikes them.

          "Hey," she stopped, speaking lowly and coldly at them. The monks heard her and kept their mouths shut. "Maybe I can just leave Master Genjo Sanzo here and let you people handle him. How's that?" She started alluding to their insolent words. They cowered, being mortified and having their faces lost by a woman who was not foolish after all. "Don't make me wrangle with all of you." With that, she proceeded as her silent anger wreathed the scene. "If you're sceptical of me," she said audibly. "Why don't you tell Master Sanzo?" She went on, silent and undisturbed.

~=~=~=~=~=~

          "Hourei-neechan (Sis Hourei)!"

          She almost fell off from the stool when she heard the calling. She managed to keep her balance, and went for the door. The moment the lock released, the door pushed opened against her and Goku rushed in.

          "Is Sanzo sick?" he asked in a shaky voice, as if he was about to cry. She remembered the young man referring to her husband as his sun, according to a certain friend and hushed him while giving him a hug. Then, she thought, _how does he know about Sanzo's condition?_

          "Sanzo is resting in the bedroom," she told him while looking into his eyes, which were now a bit relaxed but still there was anxiety. "Just…"

          "Keep the volume very low. Thanks, 'neechan" Goku cut her sentence, giving her his grateful smile and he walked quietly to the room.

          "Are you alright, Hourei-san?" She recognised that voice, that benign, friendly voice. It belonged to that certain friend of hers.

          "Hakkai-san." He closed the door from behind. Asking about Gojyo, he explained to her that he was spending his time in the local bar almost every day. "It's Feiran, isn't it?"

          "Yeah." Not wanting to keep him waiting, she invited him to the dining table and began to tell him about the incident that brought them here.

          …………

          The water in the kettle was on its way to boiling point.

          The wife of the highly respected monk kept an eye on the kettle. She was staring at it almost the whole time. Her friend with green eyes behind his glasses did not say a word or even a syllable. Both looked solemn, or the word only referred to the man's expression.

          "Ano…" he finally broke the silence. She turned to him with her normal, gentle look, trying to restrain herself from showing her sadness.

          "Why are we so quiet all the sudden?" she smiled at herself.

          "Sanzo, right?" She looked down. "Don't worry too much, Hourei-san. He can't die easily."

          "I can hear him," she said to him, who was listening to her intently. "It's scary if you think about it at first, but when I hear his voice, over and over, as it keeps on calling in my head, he was like…out of reach. He wanted someone to grab hold of him, just reach him…" she continued while stretching out her hands forward, "like that."

          "Goku, too, can hear him. In spite of being on his own and he's still crazy about delicious food, he still looks up to his caretaker. There, we see, is a bond."

          "True," she replied, her hands now on her hips. "'Baka saru,' he calls him. Sanzo does care for you guys, just that he won't show it. Kawaii desu ne (Cute, isn't it)?"

          A loud, whistling sound…

          "Water's boiling," Hakkai announced. Hourei was about to go to the kitchen when the young man with golden eyes came to meet them.

          "Hakkai! Hourei-neechan!" 

          "What's the matter, Goku?" the older man asked. Walking swiftly passed Goku, the wife went toward the bedroom. It was time to alleviate her husband's pain.

          …………

          Sanzo was screaming hysterically. Breathing rapidly, he moved around in bed a lot, as if he is trying to escape from a dreadful dream. Hourei came in aid of him; crawling over him and with all her might, forcing him to keep still. Hakkai and Goku came in later, having a worry look on their faces. Both of them wanted to help her but they did not think she needed one, because…

          She slapped Sanzo's left cheek, then the right, very hard. Surprisingly for them, she had him in her control. Hourei lowered her head to his right ear, her lips closing in, and whispered words that were inaudible for the other two to hear. He eventually stopped and was at rest as she uttered a sigh. 

          "Hourei-san, is it alright if we ask?" Hakkai had a massive sweat-drop.

          "Sure," she answered while taking her seat at the edge of the bed.

          "Are you REALLY a doctor?" Goku had a really BIGGER sweat-drop than Hakkai's.

          "Yes, but please don't tell anyone, 'kay?" Both the guys nodded.

          "Hourei-san, do you have any medicine for Sanzo's illness?" asked Hakkai.

          "Uh-huh, sort of," _This feels like in a Q&A session._

          "Hourei-neechan…WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" whined a sad (cutie version) Goku.

          "So sorry, Goku," she apologised. "You see, I've given him enough medication since last night but there wasn't much effect on him, which was really annoying. Tried every non-violent method to keep him quiet but also didn't work. So, I've found…the 'method' earlier this morning and unfortunately, that's the only way."

          "Oh, naruhodo (I see)," Hakkai and Goku replied together. The latter walked toward to whom they referred to as Genjo Sanzo's doctor, and looked at her with his eyes gleamed with hope.

          "Whatever you can do…please get Sanzo back for us," he said, giving her his firm trust.

          "I will, Goku. You must have faith in him as well, keep that in mind," Hourei gave her beautiful smile and held his hands. Hakkai watched them, being thankful for her having such a great determination. "Hey, do you think he'll know that I slapped him hard?"

          They looked and each other…

          "Let's hope not," they gave their definite answer.

///===///===///===///===///  

          The so peaceful, so serene; in other words, heavenly Heaven…

          "That's impressive," Kanzeon Bosatsu commented, sitting on her own majestic chair, watching 'television' a.k.a. the pond full of water lilies. "What do you think, Jiroushin?" she asked her assistant.

          "Well…it's rough," he answered.

          "Who cares when you're dealing with a guy like Konzen…oops? I mean Genjo Sanzo. My interest, though, is the words she whispered to him," she began pondering… "Jiroushin."

          "Hai?"

          "Go to my office. There should be a letter addressing to me. Go get it."

          "Huh?"

          "Don't 'huh' me. Now get going," Kanzeon Bosatsu ordered him and he rushed to do the job. _Hourei-chan__, get the big boy back on his feet. Wouldn't want him going forever insane._

///===///===///===///===///

          The thirteenth day…

          Another rainy morning…

          And it was quite heavy…

          "Let's see," Hourei was checking on the shopping list. She and a friend were in a grocery store. A lot of items to buy and she hoped the one who accompanied her could wait for her. She was calling Gojyo, who was talking to the pretty storekeeper. 

          "But I haven't finished…"

          "You can talk to her later." Disappointed, the redhead told the storekeeper to wait for him while he goes shopping with the monk's wife. Speaking of that monk…

          "How's he?"

          "Eh?"

          "Sanzo."

          "Oh." They went section by section, getting items listed in the shopping list. "He's still not awake."

          "That's a bit unusual. Is he having some sort of a…um…dream?"

          "Probably."

          Things went as usual until they reached the beverage section. She stared upon a specific drink: coffee. 

          = _"Make sure you get the finest coffee."_

_          "Sanzo, it depends on the person who makes the drink."_

_          "The quality of the coffee also matters."_

_          "Alright, alright. I'll try my best to get the finest." _(aki-lynn: Now that line rhymes…nursery rhyme, hurray! 'Kay, just joking.)_ =_

          A smile carved on her lips when she recalled that conversation.

          "Finest, eh?" she uttered and took that finest coffee.

          "What is that corrupt monk to you?" Gojyo asked something that just happened to pop out from his brain. There was a brief silence before she finally shrugged and dragged him to the counter, letting him to kill his time with the storekeeper.

///===///===///===///===///

          That recurring dream…

///~~~///~~~///~~~///~~~///

          He watched the death of his master that happened so many years ago. There was blood in his hands. He could just wash it off but…

          After watching his dead master in the stream of blood, he saw her in his arms. A sword thrust through her chest, then slowly into him. She cried in pain and he in agony. He saw her in tears while holding onto him. Another sword struck into his abdomen, followed by hers. Blood splattered out. Then, all swords removed, slowly and gory. They were losing too much blood. His back hit onto the bed of flowers and she fell onto him. Bearing her weight, the pain was too much for him. He saw her dying in his arms. The red liquid damped their clothes. He could not move, as the injuries were unbearable. He could only look up, watching droplets of water, the rain, hitting them. He felt a trail of blood from the corner of his lips. She strenuously placed her bloodied hands on him.

          "Live for me…I…love…you…"

          She lost herself.

          Her head fell onto his chest…

          He froze…

          She was not breathing…

          Her heart stopped beating…

          She died…

          Tears formed in his eyes, unable to accept another death.

          "You fail to protect her," a man spoke to him, "…like your master." The man stood behind his head, his eyes upon the dead woman's lover. The latter could not see the former clearly; he only noted his black moustache.

          "Urusai!" He screamed at that man, wishing he could just kill him.

          "Hmph…coward." The man stepped on his head with his left foot, wanting to smash him. The other shouted; sadness, agony and despair took over him.

///~~~///~~~///~~~///~~~///

          Half past ten in the morning…

          _Can't__ protect her…_

          He opened his eyes. He scanned his surrounding. Slowly, he sat upright, leaving his bed. There he stood, looking wretched yet furious within.

          _Can't__ protect her…_

///===///===///===///===///

          After thanking Gojyo, Hourei walked back to the room while carrying two big bags full of groceries. She seemed to be in a hurry, a voice calling her for help. Minutes later, she reached her destination. Putting the bags down, she unlocked the doors with her keys and was about to enter when the door opened forcefully, not by her but by someone from inside the room.

          "Nani?" Time did not allow her to react as she was being abruptly pull into the room, and then thrown to the wall. She managed to stand up and looked at her assaulter. "Masaka… (It can't be…)"

          "You…" snarled a frigid Sanzo. Hourei realised his real self was not there. She must get him back: retrieval. She could not resort herself to violence, things will get worst then. She remained, waiting for him.

          "Move, idiot," she said. He strode to her, and then roughly pinned her down, landing his knees on both sides of her body. He was going to punch her in the face when she started to speak.

          "If this is really you, you won't be doing this." The muscles in his body began to tense. She wondered what to say, seeing him only in his authentic blue jeans was distracting, especially his chest. _Okay, I'll shoot _(aki-lynn: This term is normally used in exams (especially objective questions, i.e. A, B, C, D), whereby when you don't know the answers in some questions, you just 'shoot', get it?).

          "You're a smoker, drinker, gambler, trigger-happy guy, and yet you're a monk. What else…? Oh, you're a badass, lazy-ass…I don't know what else to say, because you're stupendous! You're actually a nice person, aren't you? Just that you hate to show those, right? I don't insist you to become that oh-so-nice dude. That's not like you. You close yourself up to everyone, not wanting them to know about it. It's okay to you if they don't bother. If it's fine with you, then it's fine with me. No harm done. 

          "Just to let you know a few things, idiot, if you're interested…"

///===///===///===///===///

          Goku stared outside idly at home, watching the rainfall. He waited and waited for Hourei's good news on Sanzo.

          …………

          Hakkai was sitting on his bed, in his bedroom. Like Sanzo, he also hated the rain. The rain reminded him of his own past. He lost the one he loved and he wanted to kill himself. That was long time ago. This is now. He hoped that would not happen to the couple. He prayed for it silently.

          …………

          Gojyo walked casually under the rain. He kept on looking back at the temple. Something was telling him that he must check on the corrupt monk and his beautiful wife. 

          "Too much thinking makes me puke." He went back.

///===///===///===///===///

          "Even if I tell you about them, you won't care. They don't concern you, that's why."

          "Urusei…"

          "Remember those whispers?"

          Hourei shot a serious yet concern look at her husband. "'I want to protect all that is you.' Wake up, Sanzo. The dream you're having isn't real. If you lose yourself to it, we won't get answers from the old hag. You know that old hag, right IDIOT?!" she exclaimed, emphasizing the word 'idiot'.

          Sanzo's eyes widen. _Idiot…ch, what is my problem? Make myself so miserable._

          "You're Goku's sun. You helped Hakkai and Gojyo go through their troubles…You took my loneliness away. I…I…"

          _A dream is just a dream. If she really dies…now I get it._

          A smirk formed on his lips and he let her go. She felt relieved and leaned against the wall after remained upright on her feet. He pressed his palms against the wall, her body between his arms. They closed themselves to each other, only by a few centimetres.

          "I know you're lonely," he spoke in his very deep voice. "I don't expect you to call me an idiot though."

          "Well, everybody's an idiot," she replied. She looked down in embarrassment, sensing herself blushing heavily when the thought of his bare chest crossed her mind. He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead on hers. Then, their eyes met.

          "Oi."

          "What…is it?"

          …………

          Gojyo ran toward the couple's room. He slowed his pace when he noticed two bags full of groceries on the floor. The door left opened. He walked in stealthily, unusual of him but he had to. He thought something unpleasant had occurred. However, he saw…

          The wife was sitting on the floor with the husband slumbering in her caring arms. She was surprised when she saw the redhead.

          "Gojyo, what brings you here?"

          He would be very guilty if he did not tell the truth, seeing her full of kindness. "Just worried."

          "He's very fine but he still has his fever. Baka, ne?" She wiped away the sweat on the blond-haired man's forehead. "The towel's in the first top drawer in the cupboard in the bedroom. Go wipe yourself."

          "No need. I love the rain anyway."

          Silence…

          "I'll treat you like a little kid if you fall sick."

          "I'm NOT a kid…"

          "Shhh…" she placed her forefinger on her lips, giving him the 'keep your voice down' sign. 

          "Alright, ma."

          "I'm not your mama."

          "But you're married."

          "Gojyo…"

          "I'm just kidding."

///===///===///===///===///

///~~~///~~~///~~~///~~~///

          He was back to the stream. This time, clear, fresh water replaced the red liquid. Fed up of having himself being tortured in this nightmare, he crossed the stream by walking across on water. He passed the woman who was waiting for him at the end. He went to the gigantic tree to meet the little girl.

          "Hey, kid," he squatted to look at the girl's eyes, dark brown on the left and dark blue on the right. _Bingo._ "Is this yours?" he showed her the lighter he had with him since the start of his dream.

          "Yeah," she answered and took it from him. "Thank you, sir."

          "Sanzo-sama, didn't you hear me call?!" the woman shouted.

          Sanzo stood up and dug his right ear with his little finger. "I can't hear you. What was it you just say?," he asked on purpose.

          "How dare you…?"

          He had his gun in his hands, which surprised the woman, and he took his aim at her after reloading it. "The Hourei I know no longer calls me '-sama'."

          "What?"

          "I told her not to. Want me to give you a precise date and time?" The faker became very irritated. "You're that shit who has been disturbing my sleep."

          A gust of smoke surrounded the woman, turning into the man who stepped on Sanzo's head earlier.

          "This is…"

          "Impossible? Of course, this is my dream."

          "Hourei-chan," the man called the little girl who was hiding behind Sanzo. "Come to papa. I want to see you too, you know?"

          _Her father?_

          "I hate you." Her words gave a shock at the man and the monk had his eyebrows raised. "Papa hurt people, that's bad."

          "But Hourei…"

          "Oh shut up!" Sanzo had enough of this. Then, he pulled the trigger…

          BANG!

A/N: Thank you for those reviews. Keep them coming in. Due to my exams and homework, I can no longer update this fic constantly. I'll still update it but maybe like once a month or twice (School, oh school! Why…why?!!!!!!!!!!!!). Anyway, what do you think about the fic so far? Sorry if there's any OOCness. I'm thinking on how to make those romantic scenes better. Any suggestion?           

       


	7. Intermission no1

Disclaimer: please refer below. ^0^

~A/N: Howdy, people? Thanks to those who read my fic. Here is an intermission of da story (just taking a break, y'know what I mean, y'all (like rappin' here)) while I'm still writing chapter 7 (people, I desperately NEED your ideas, suggestions, anything that can help me. I really appreciate those).

Anyway, wondering what 'LOVING K.K.' is about? Let me give y'all a hint: K.K. refers to a Japanese singer (not a group). On with the intermission~~~~!!!!!! Oopsy, before I forget, I would like to dedicate this to two of my friends, Red Planet31 and E.S.T @ T.N.M. (who helped me with this). Enjoy!!!

**===Intermission no.1===**

**     ¬¬¬LOVING K.K.¬¬¬**

Da Setting: A bit of A.U. One summer afternoon and one hell of a high temperature. In a hotel room (think of your favourite hotel room), with the oh-so-wonderful air-conditioner (a.k.a. air-con).

Da People: Genjo Sanzo, aki-lynn (me!), E.S.T (my friend), and Fu Hourei.

Warning: Is there? Maybe Sanzo being a bit OOC (I mean A BIIIIIIIIIT).

Scene: All of us are in the room. Sanzo minding his own business, reading the newspaper that is. E.S.T and I are having one of our usual talks (anime!) while Hourei is preparing for our tea break (because we insist her to make her yummy blueberry tarts).

E.S.T.: What can you say about Sanzo? [Sanzo overhears]

          - Blond monk

          - Dull, blond monk

          - Cute, dull, blond monk

aki-lynn: Sexy, cute, dull, blond monk.

E.S.T: Really?

aki-lynn: Well, of course! [Sanzo's vein starts to throb]

E.S.T: REALLY?

Sanzo: Urusai!

E.S.T: So, do you disagree that you're sexy?

aki-lynn: Ceh, it can't be!

E.S.T: Then he agrees, right?!

Sanzo: Want me to prove it (his sexiness)?

E.S.T: Why not, let's see if you really can. But first, let me get the camera.

aki-lynn: Call Mars! (A friend of ours, find at the a/n) 

E.S.T: That is 10,000 miles away. Even 1000 words can't even reach.

aki-lynn: ~ (singing almost like K.K.) Ienakatta  sen no kotoba wo  Harukana… ~

Sanzo: ???

aki-lynn: You dunno the song? Yosh, glad to know that.

E.S.T: Let me take your picture and then post it to Mars.

Sanzo: Sing longer, so that I don't have to show it.

aki-lynn: ~ kimi no senaka ni okuru yo… ~

E.S.T: ~ Zurui yo ne… ~

Sanzo: Wrong tune and wrong line! [points at E.S.T]

aki-lynn: Hey, you know the song?

E.S.T: He must have been to Koda Kumi's concert!

Sanzo: No, it's her fault. [points at aki-lynn]

aki-lynn: Me?

Sanzo: Who else? You play the song at home almost everyday.

aki-lynn: Huh? What are you saying?

E.S.T: Does it matter?

Sanzo: I DARE you to sing that song.

E.S.T: Let's call Koda Kumi here as a special guest. What's her phone number?

Sanzo: Not her! I mean her. [glaring at aki-lynn]

aki-lynn: Me? Dude, I'm innocent and you know that.

E.S.T: Does innocence have anything to do with singing a song?

aki-lynn: E.S.T, he's blaming me. That's why I'm innocent (don't get this line? never mind).

E.S.T: I'll call Koda Kumi to be your judge to prove your innocence.

Sanzo: I told you I do not want her. [Reloading his gun]

[Hourei comes out from the kitchen]

Hourei: Ano, Sanzo. No violence here, please. They're our guests. [Goes back to the kitchen]

aki-lynn: Oi, no violence here :P.

Sanzo: ###

E.S.T: You'll be charged in court if you ignore the warning.

Sanzo: What warning?

aki-lynn: Is there a warning?

E.S.T: Ting-ting-ting, don't you see the sentence 'OI, NO VIOLENCE HERE'? [aki-lynn & Sanzo refer to their scripts]

Sanzo: That? The sentence is not in capital letters. Hah, you got that wrong!

E.S.T: Oh, do you call that a grammatical mistake or vocabulary mistake or…

aki-lynn: OK! I'll sing. Is it fine with all of you?

E.S.T: Sheesh! If you're going to sing, do it earlier! Waste my 60 seconds only!

Sanzo: Shut up and as for you [shoots a surprisingly not-so-scary glare at aki-lynn], start singing!

aki-lynn: 'Kay, cool down, people…

          ~ Kimi no kotoba wa  

             Yume wo omoi nagara… ~

Sanzo: *(thinking) I must go to Koda Kumi's upcoming concert.*

aki-lynn: Wait a sec! This song makes me cry. Let me sing a better one...

          ~ Hikare au futari no Love  

             Mijikaku awai toki no naka  

             Yasashi sugiru kotoba ga  

             Watashi no fuan wo sasou… ~

Sanzo: Get me the first class ticket of Koda Kumi's upcoming concert and a full collection of her singles and albums. All into my account.

aki-lynn & E.S.T: NO PROBLEM!

Hourei: Okay, tea break's ready.

During tea break…

Hourei: Hey, Sanzo. I didn't know you're a Koda Kumi fan. I like her songs too.

Sanzo: ………… *I'll blast those two off.*

aki-lynn & E.S.T: *Heheh!*

     **=THE END=**

Disclaimer: Saiyuki & Genjo Sanzo don't belong to me, they belong to you know who. Hourei and this fic belong to me (but this chapter belongs to me and E.S.T (T.Q., gal!). '1000 no Kotoba (1000 Words)' and 'Gentle Words' don't belong to me, they belong to Koda Kumi.

A/N (no. 2): Yes, I am a Koda Kumi fan too. I like her songs. Anyway, I would like to ask you all. Do you have translations of her songs 'Your Song', 'Gentle Words' and 'Pearl Moon'? I love those songs a lot. Help me to find them if you can, thanks a lot. E-mail me if you have them, alright?   


	8. That Summer Night

Disclaimer: (singing in 'Carmen the Opera' tune [the chorus part]) Saiyuki and Saiyuki RELOAD belong to Minekura Kazuya, as well as other respective people but don't you dare steal Hourei, Feiran and this fic~~! (speaking) 'Cause they belong to me.

CHAPTER 7: That Summer Night ~ Bit of Revelation

          "Woah, check this out!" Goku exclaimed with exhilaration when he saw different kinds of buns at a stall, dragging Gojyo, Hakkai and Hourei along. "Can we get those?"

          "Baka! We'd just taken our dinner. Don't tell me you're gonna get those," Gojyo retorted although he knew telling that will not do any good.

          "Gojyo has a point, Goku," Hourei gave her opinion. "There are more stalls to look out for."

          "Excellent notion," Hakkai added, talking in a very formal way, which made the other three stared at him for his unusual formality. "Is there something of a matter?"

          "Hakkai, are you okay?" Gojyo asked, feeling the hidden creepiness in his friend.

          "Yes."

          "Ne, Hourei-neechan. Where can we start?" Goku quickly changed the topic. Hourei turned left, right, back to left, and then to the three men.

          "Right," she concluded her observation while pointing to the right.

         ~ The mid-summer festival is an annual event. Tonight is the last night of the two-week event, not to mention the finale. There are so many people; you can say almost all residents in Changan city came out of their homes just to be part of the festivity. (aki-lynn: Time to make use of your imagination, everyone! Think of your version of the festival – lots of food, games, other activities…anything but as long as it relates to the story. [I'm telling you this because I'm lazy to write out the description, sorry!]) ~

          _With such a crowd like this, I don't think Sanzo can find us. He would be hanging around somewhere quieter… (sigh) He's so hard for me, 'cause he loves minding his own business,_ thought Hourei. 

          "Oh yeah! Didn't you say that the corrupted monk went somewhere?" Gojyo took note of her husband while they were watching people doing karaoke at the karaoke booth. 

          "Oooh…I thought you don't care a rap about him," she gave her playful smile. He looked away, pretending that he did not hear her while Hakkai laughed quietly. Only then, they realised somebody was missing.

          "Goku?" Hakkai started to feel his worry building up.

          "I'll look for him," the young woman told both Gojyo and Hakkai, and left before the latter could even reply.

          "Just leave her. Maybe she goes looking for the short-tempered monk instead of the saru," said the redhead with a smirk on his face.

          "What are you implying?" Hakkai curiously asked.

          "You know…they go to some place very suitable for them to…" He started to think of the scene…

          "Gojyo, you're very imaginative…" there came a low and eerie tone from the man with emerald green eyes. Gojyo smiled nervously. It took awhile…

          "We'll look for them later," his voice reverted to his normal tone.

          "Later? What the heck are you…?"

          "Hoi, those two handsome lads there!" a middle-aged man, bald, short, plump with a dimple when he smiles and wears a pink tuxedo, pointed out from the booth; the people in the booth turned behind and looked at them, having an amusing look on their faces.

          "Ooi…wh…who's that shorty?" Gojyo stammered.

          "The…host or owner of the karaoke booth," Hakkai's smile became wider.

          "Is he going to…?" Both of them sweat-dropped, knowing the outcome very, very well.

///===///===///===///===///

          _Damnit__!__ Why did that old man close his shop? The hell with that festival, _Sanzo cursed in his thoughts while walking his way out of the alley. He did not like the notion of being in the festival but due to those three idiots, with the help of their sort of 'secret weapon', he was dragged out of his quarters (his and Hourei's actually). He could have been more persistent but he was persuaded so well, in his term, threatened, by that 'secret weapon'. _I'll__ ask for her lighter just for tonight. That'll pay her for dragging me out._

          Suddenly, someone accidentally knocked him once he came out of the alley. He was already very annoyed and now the level was going higher.

          "Oi! Watch where you're going,you…!"

          "Gomen," said a boy, the one who knocked him. He began picking up boxes of fireworks that he dropped after stumbling upon the monk. He seemed to be around seven or eight years of age, and the apologetic tone of his voice was so clear and honest, that Sanzo eventually did not lash out of anger. His level of annoyance went low. That level was not affected by the boy's innocence, but the amount of stuffs he carried. _Whoever told him to carry that much…ch, none of my business but that person's a moron. _Despite feeling strangely pity for him, the blond monk was not going to help him; he might end up carrying all.

          The annoyance level was heading for number zero…

          Zero point five…

          Zero point four…

          Zero point three…

          Then to zero point two…

          Zero POINT ONE…

          Zzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeerrrrrrroooooo POINT ZERO FIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEEEE…!

          When is it REALLY going to reach to zero…?

          "Ah Boy!" a woman shouted for the boy.

          Zero point zero two…disappears into thin air.

          "Ma!" The mother had arrived after pushing most people away just to get to her son.

          Sanzo's annoyance level could have reached zero of it was not for that moron: the mother.

          "I told you to wait for me."

          "But you're taking too much time chatting with your friends. That's why I go first."

          "You could've waited."

          "When grandpa says 'faster', he really means that!"

          "Fine, you win." The mother helped her son with the stuffs and almost gave her words of apology to the man 'Ah Boy' knocked when her jaw dropped, staring at the man in front of her.

          "So you're that moron," said Sanzo straightforwardly.

          "Moron?! I beg your pardon. It's Ren Feiran, you lazy-ass monk!" Feiran retorted.

          "Boy, any lighter?" he ignored her.

          "No, but I have matches," 'Ah Boy' answered and took out a box of matches from his side pocket, which took Feiran by surprised. The blond monk took it and lighted the cigarette he stuck between his lips. Passing the matches back to the boy, he left the mother and son, taking a few drags while disappearing into the river of people. __

_          Better look for somewhere peaceful_, he exhaled.

          _That monk…how can Hourei tolerate with his behaviour?_ "Ah Boy, I thought I told you not to play with matches," Feiran folded her arms, staring at her son for answers.

          "Ma, I didn't play with them. You asked me to put it in my pocket since your long pants doesn't have any pocket," 'Ah Boy' replied, outwitting his mother.

          "Oh…Did I?"

          "Let's go, or else grandpa will get angry."

          "Alright, alright," she reluctantly followed her son, thinking that her father will give her another lecture.

///===///===///===///===///

          Goku ran towards the karaoke booth, where he left his older friends; who was also missing. He sighed and told himself never to leave them again. He thought he was lost…

          ~ "Ee-e-e-e…" ~

          ~ "Um-um-a-weh…" ~

          All the audience in the booth kept silent, and were attracted to the 'singers'. Goku turned to the booth, looking at two familiar persons. He was dumbfounded, absolutely.

          ~ "In the jungle, the mighty jungle…" ~ 

          _Hakkai__?___

          ~ "The lion sleeps tonight…" ~

        _  Gojyo? HUH?! _

          ~ "In the jungle, the quiet jungle…" ~

          ~ "The SARU SLEEPS TONIGHT~~~…!" ~

          _Ero__ kappa!!_

///===///===///===///===///

          "Goku!"

          Looking left, then right, turning behind for a while, then proceeded.

          Hourei was searching for Goku who was missing back at the karaoke booth. She wandered around in the massive crowd, asked people about him and at unfortunate times, unwillingly took samples offered by some promotional stalls. Sometimes, she wished she were not into the festival so much.

          _"Rei-chan…"_

          She stopped. Her body started to weaken. She recognised the voice, a man's voice.

          _"Rei-chan…"_

          The voice…it was so cold, yet oddly comfortable.

          _"I'm coming…"_

          "Wait…" she whispered to herself. "Don't tell me…"

          Before she could react, a dark figure grabbed her from the back and covered her mouth, not wanting to create any commotion. He moved swiftly into a dark, narrow and deserted street, with her in his grasp. 

          "It's alright, Rei-chan. You're safe," the figure whispered in her ear before he released her. She knew whose voice is it, that sensual voice, which is capable to make her petrify.

          "O…tou…san…" She took a few steps back that ended as she leaned against a wall. 

          "It's Papa. Thank God you still remember me," the figure took off his cloak, revealing a tall, lean man with dark hair and moustache, and dark brown eyes. He is considered handsome, as he looks like in his late thirties, wearing a bluish white traditional Chinese outfit (for men). "You look beautiful…so young…" he praised his daughter's beauty.

          "Otousan!" he reached her and they hugged, more like lovers than a family.

          "I miss you so much. Counting those days since I left you…" Their eyes met and he was about to press his lips on hers…

          = "What is that corrupt monk to you?" =

          _I don't want to live anymore…_there came her sub-consciousness.

          She let herself out of the sensation and pushed her father away forcefully. She did not want to fall for him again.

          "Rei-chan, what's the matter?" he asked, wondered at his daughter's sudden rejection.

          "Why? Why are you here?" Hourei looked askance at him. "You're not 'papa'."

          "Rei-chan!"

          "You're my father, you're a god, but not the one I loved as 'papa'. I lost him long time ago. The 'papa' I know gave me what's best for me: love, compassion, there are just so much that I couldn't put them into words. I thank you for protecting me, away from okaasan…In spite of those, I still feel insecure," she let out all of her frustration.

          "I take that as gratitude, my love."

          "Me, feeling insecure? The gods from above took you, the runaway god; leaving me clueless. I suffered a lot since okaasan took me, from her and her family. Don't ever say that you don't know about it."

          "I watched you and I prayed…"

          "Prayed?! And I thought gods don't pray. You should be happy of the fact that I'm alive, not being like many young girls around my age that time, who could have precipitate themselves into ending their own lives."

          "I am, and I'm glad. I want to see you. We can do it together…like before…"

          "You're obsessed, otousan. I'm married, and you're the one who approved it. I can't be with a father who's obsessed with his daughter's beauty."

          "Yes, I approved your marriage. So that we can have a child…"

          "I said 'I'm married.' Don't you understand?!" Hourei raised her voice, feeling her heart wrenched by her own words. 

          "Guess I didn't tell you, Zhou."

          The father and daughter turned to a corner. Kanzeon Bosatsu was leaning her back against the streetlight; the light shining on her like a heavenly person.

          "Kanzeon-sama," the young woman was surprised to see the goddess.

          "Yo," Kanzeon Bosatsu gave her simple greeting.

          "What is it that you didn't tell me?" Zhou snarled.

          "Like I want to tell you straight away. Let me ask you, Zhou-kun. Were you the one who disturbed Hourei's husband some time ago?"

          _Otousan__…what?_ Hourei then recalled the incident during the time towards the end of spring.

          "You said she will marry a human back then. That's Konzen Douji, your nephew, AND HE'S A GOD!"

          "Wrong, boy!"

          _This is interesting_, the woman watched the gods.

          "I'm not a boy…"

          "You're behaving like one."

          "Oh, spit it out…"

          "I will if you keep you mouth zipped."

          One word: Quietness…

          "You're long gone; must be after some beautiful ladies around 500 years ago." Kanzeon Bosatsu broke the quietness with her sarcastic remarks.

          "You…" Zhou gritted his teeth.

          "Konzen was transmigrated. That's why I said 'Wrong, boy!' to you. The man your daughter married is a human who is considered 'close to gods', am I right, Hourei-chan?"

          "Thumbs up!" she answered.

          "Remember, 'a human who is considered 'close to gods'', get it? Repeat after me…"

          "Alright, I get it!" Zhou replied crossly.

          "That's what you asked from me and I fulfilled it for you. So why do you want to hurt her husband?"

          "Why do you want to know?"

          "As insolent as ever," the goddess sighed. "I am Kanzeon Bosatsu," she reminded him. He finally lost out and gave a loving look at his daughter before he disappeared. "Something calls you to stop him?" Kanzeon Bosatsu asked her.

          "Yeah…"

          "What is Sanzo to you, Hourei?"

          _She knows of course. Besides, she was the one who told me that otousan watched me from Heaven. _The young woman looked down at her shoes. She was in a daze. She did not seem to understand why her father, Zhou wanted her to have a child with him when he knew she is tied with someone else. A palm placed on her right shoulder and she looked up at the goddess.

          "Gods and goddesses are only supposed to watch the world below them. You'll find out soon," the Goddess of Mercy assured her. After thanking Kanzeon-sama, she turned around and walked her way out of the street. "By the way, about the guy you're searching for…"

          "Goku?"

///===///===///===///===///

          "That was fun," Hakkai commented on the karaoke.

          "Fun?!" Gojyo gave an angry reply. "I hate to sing that 'hakuna mamana…matama…' whatever!"

          "That song's nice, only to be spoilt by you!" Goku glared at the redhead. It had been an hour since they left the booth and two hours since Hourei's leave, as the trio walked around the city while wondering over her whereabouts.

          "I actually had fun inserting the word 'saru' when I sang," Gojyo smirked proudly.

          "I HATE that," Goku clenched his fist.

          "Wanna fight?"

          "Let's bring it on!"

          Without noticing, a certain woman bumped into Gojyo. He saw her and wanted a clear view of her beautiful look when his expression turned serious. She caught his crimson eyes and she remained composed…only for a moment.

          "Fei-chan…"

          "I'm not '-chan'." Feiran was going to turn rabid.

          "Liar," Gojyo replied coolly. The young woman was about to slap him when 'Ah Boy' called her. Failing to do what she always wanted since the last few months, she left them, trying to catch up with her 'Ah Boy'.

          "Chotto matte kudasai (Please wait), Feiran-san!" Hakkai shouted at her and she turned back. "Have you seen Sanzo or…?"

          "That bastard? He went up ahead, going to a hill, I guess," she spoke fast and took her leave. Hakkai thanked her in his heart; at least they had a hint in finding the couple. Still, his main concern at that point was his closest friend. Gojyo watched the woman he left long time ago, leaving them, disappearing into the crowd. He did not like seeing her being angry and all. Just her often frolic behaviour. All the sullenness was broken by the ever-so-energetic Goku, who disliked those gloomy feelings.

          "Let's get something to eat! I'm hungry~~!"

          "Aaa…why not a picnic? We can catch up with Sanzo and Hourei at the hill," Hakkai suggested.

          "Are you sure we can find them there? Which hill?"

          "Daijoubu, Goku. I kind of know their type of place to be."

          "Ceh! Let's get liquor!" Gojyo eventually jumped right in.

          "Food!"

          "Liquor!"

          "Relax, you two. We get those now."

///===///===///===///===///

          Up on a hill, and away from the festival.

          Sanzo sat on a bench, smoking. He had been borrowing lighters and matches from other people like an idiot. Now, since when he started to do that anyway…oh, since the close-for-the-day cigarette shop owned by Feiran's father, and his encounter with her and her son. Those answer his question. 

          He was now…alone. He gazed upon the starry sky. It attracted him, since nothing but this during the summer's night that can liberate his mind off his problems. He threw away his old cigarette on the ground, stepping on it and took out the new and last one from his cigarette pack. Again, neither matches nor a lighter were available. The sound of footsteps took his attention. He would take out his gun and be prepared, but he did not – because he knew who was coming.

          Hourei stopped for a while, breathing heavily after the long walk. She saw him sitting on the bench, looking at her. "Hi."

          "I thought you were with those three." Sanzo moved to the side, giving her a space to sit. She nodded and sat beside him, feeling more comfortable than ever for the first time tonight.

          "Lost them. You're not mad, are you?"

          "Lighter," he requested. She giggled, knowing that he really did not have one since they left the temple earlier that evening. Sometimes, she loved teasing him.

          "Here," she lent it to him. He lighted his cig and took a drag. "You're mad alright."

          "Not," he scowled at her.

          "You picked a nice spot. I can see almost the whole festival from here," she smiled at him mischievously. 

          "I'm not here to watch the festival," he looked away. "You haven't missed the fireworks."

          "Thank goodness…wait. How do you I was waiting for it?" she became suspicious of him.

          "You've been raving about that a lot; I almost wanted to strangle you." Now he gave his mischievous smile. The way she talked somehow was a bit haggard, which was unusual to him; he had been with her since spring. Her problems were revealing themselves, bit by bit. She was a doctor, and although she is used of seeing her patients suffering from their illnesses, she still hated those sufferings; she was exposed to those when she was only a child. She told him on that rainy day, that day he got himself back, and that day he held so close to her for the first time before he came into a state of unconsciousness. The day he found one of the reasons Kanzeon Bosatsu made him marry her: protect her. 

          Protect; the one word he neglects after the death of his master. He does not want to protect anyone, anymore. He only wants someone who does not need his protection. People like…Gojyo, Hakkai, and…Goku. He does not want anybody to cry over him when he dies. He despises that. It seems impossible for him to escape from that word though, because of his wife. She may not look like it, but she is actually vulnerable. In a period, short or long, she will break down like a child. Well, of course he will not tell her right now. As if, he will.

          "I had a dream…" Hourei's voice brought him back to reality. "Can I have my lighter back?" He gave it back to her and she flipped it open. She flicked it for the little light to form and gazed at it, laying her head on his right shoulder and she moved closer to him. "Do you mind?"

          "No, but don't hold it near my sutra," he eyed her with a curiosity in mind. 

          "A dream…" she started. "I was in this crowd of people. They were watching a woman singing and so was I. When she sang, some of us, including me, waved our lighters. Like this," she demonstrated, carefully so that it did not get close to Sanzo's sutra. Then she flipped it close. "I can't really remember the words she sang…but there was something in the song. It's like this woman does not regret her relationship with her man, who is often far away. She loves him deeply, and she discovers true kindness and loneliness when she realised her love for him. The song is so beautiful, that I…"

          "Why are you telling me this?" her husband asked after becoming quite confused. 

          "I'm just bored," she replied frankly. There came a lull moment. Hourei looked at the night sky, admiring the brightness and beauty of the scenery.

          "I saw the old hag's kid," Sanzo broke the lull moment.

          "Feiran's kid…Ah Boy? Did you see her too?"

          "Yeah. Her kid's talking to her like he's the know-it-all."

          "He's always like that."

          "Good for the old hag." 

          "Sanzo!" his wife laughed at his remarks.

          "Hourei, are you sure the kid has brown hair and blue green eyes?"

          "That's him. Why?" She looked up at him. Her hair brushed against his cheek, causing him to blush slightly. He tried to suppress it when her dark brown/dark blue eyes met his violet ones.

          "I didn't feel it."

          "Feel what?"

          "Nothing."

          "Hey, which are you referring to, the first or the second question?"

          "None."

          "Jeez," she lightly punched his chest, being in her playful manner. "Don't keep the topic hanging around unless…"

          "Found ya'!" 

          The couple's hearts missed a beat when they heard Goku's voice. Hourei kept her distance from Sanzo slightly as they do not intent to get a specific cockroach too curious. Behind him were Gojyo and Hakkai. The former had some bottles of rice wine in two plastic bags while the latter had a lot of food in a large paper bag. Goku, in the meantime, had some can drinks and plastic cups in his hands.

          "Goku, aren't they supposed to give you at least a plastic bag to carry those?" the woman pointed out the stuffs Goku carried.

          "I'm SO used to it." He was referring to the three men indirectly. The three were only in pretension, as if they did not know anything.

          "But, Hourei-san, I thought you're going to ask about Goku," Hakkai asked.

          "Somebody told me he's okay."

          "What did the baka saru do?" Sanzo's vein on his temple was going to throb.

          "He went missing because he saw this cooking demonstration," Gojyo complained. "Worst still, he made us sing in that silly karaoke…!"

          "Karaoke?" the monk snickered. "Too bad I missed it."

          "What did you just…?"

          "Okay! So, a picnic here?" Hourei tried to calm both of them down. 

          "Alrighty! Food, food, food!"

          "Yosh!"

          "Hai, hai."

          "A picnic? Great, now this is getting better," said the blond man wryly.

          …………

          "My fried squid…!"

          "Quit whining, chibi saru! There's still some more…!"

          "I'm not a chibi saru, ero kappa!"

          "What did you call me?!"

          "Kappa! Ero, ero kappa!"

          "You chibi saru, baka saru!"

          "URUSAI!" A gunshot from Sanzo froze Gojyo and Goku. They were having an enjoyable picnic, although the monk really had the sensation to kill the saru and the gokiburi. Lots of food, drinks…Speaking of the monk, he sat between Hakkai (his left) and Hourei (his right), the former sat next to the gokiburi while the latter sat beside the saru. "Do it again and you'll do karaoke."

          "Calm down, Sanzo. It's best not to start your own firework when we're waiting for the real one," Hakkai became the mediator, sort of.

          "It's here!" Hourei announced as she pointed out and all of them focused on the big bang. The fireworks were colourful, bright, beautiful and noisy (very noisy if you're in the festival). "Kirei desu ne…? (Beautiful, isn't it…?)"

          "Yeah," Goku agreed.

          "The design's superb as well," Hakkai commented.

          "Aa," Sanzo nodded. 

          "At least we see this once in a while. Let us all look forward for more of the fireworks," Gojyo spoke aloud, in a formal tone. It was so formal, that the rest stared at him, blinking and sweat dropping. "What?"

          "And I thought Hakkai's much scarier," Goku whispered to Hourei.

          "Gojyo gives me the shivers," Hourei replied.

          

A/N: Thanksy to the readers and reviewers. Love you all soooooo much! Reviews, please? Your comments, suggestions…anything! All are appreciated. 

To ruishi-san, now that u mentioned Megumi from Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X), yeah. Actually, when I thought of Hourei as a doctor, as well as her birthday (whoever wanna know, e-mail me), she reminds me of Takani Megumi. I just love da foxy lady. She's my fave gal in RK too!  


	9. Wondered

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Note: The one with shorter dashes is the past scene. The one with longer dashes is to next scene. (you'll get it when you read the story).

CHAPTER 8: Wondered - Questions

"Oi."

"What…is it?"

He gazed into her gleaming eyes. Tears flowing down her cheek as she shut those eyes tight, letting out a silent cry. It was her first time after years of covering her tormented self. How can she stop this man from making her plunging into his hidden solace caused by his inner self? Something he probably never thought he had.

"Look at me," whispered her husband while wiping her tears away with his slightly shaky hands. He never dealt with such emotions. Emotions he unwillingly referred to as unprecedented. Emotions he hated to face. Suddenly, his legs became weak and he trembled, holding onto his wife, and they plummeted to the floor.

"Baka!"

"Urusai!"

Sanzo was on her lap; his arms clinging onto her back while hers supporting him. Hourei placed her hand on his forehead and then…"You still got your fever. Guess my effort didn't pay off."

"What 'effort'?" he took her hand away from his forehead while eyeing her. She sweat-dropped and gave her assertion that nothing had happened to him while he was in bed. The slapping and all now made her stand between guilt and innocence. Innocent…Guilty…Guilty as charged…Innocent as charged…Hold it! Innocent as charged? Is there such a phrase?

"Sanzo," she held his hand tight, seriously wanting him to listen. "Many people had suffered from their own illnesses in front of me. I may be used to those, though I never show it, but I hate to see them in pain. So…"

"Why don't you quit being a doctor?" the ailing monk retorted. He had seen her treating people who are in need. Yes, those who are not in good health, as all doctors do. What made her different from others is that she holds no grudge when treating those she dislikes, especially the monks in the temple. Yes, he noticed that…never in his life, he thought, can he be so observant when being around with a woman.

"I can't. It's been part of my nature," she answered and laid her forehead on his, closing her eyes while letting his warm breath hit her. "So…please live for me while I'm still around."

The sound of the rainfall singing in its original tune…its way of expressing its sentiment was so unique, it synchronised with the air surrounding the couple.

"Baka," he said as he lifted up her bangs. She opened her eyes, revealing two colours: dark brown and dark blue. Her dark brown left eye reminded him of the man in his dream. The man the little girl called 'papa'. _The_ _heck with that complacent (my foot) idiot, if I see old hag version no.1, I'll force her to spit it out. _He gave his famous trademark: his sarcastic smirk. "Hn…As if." He could no longer stay up as his fever began its invasion on him once more.

Seconds after that…

He finally waved his white flag to his fever.

_Shit! Not again… _

=====

"Sanzo?"

The heating-mix-cooling hues of the setting sun took the evening stage.

"Ano…Genjo Sanzo…"

Sanzo was sitting by the windowsill, watching the sun that would soon leave its prestigious place.

"The sunset is always amazing during summer."

He took a drag of his cigarette which was about to reach its butt. He still watched the setting sun.

"I'm going to take the ashtray away from you in five, four, three, two…"

"What?" He turned to Hourei in annoyance, who was about to take the three-and-a-quarter full ashtray. His usual frowned look turned surprised/baffled (specifically 70 percent/29.5 percent; the remaining 0.5 percent is yet to be discovered). She was only in her sky blue bathing towel that covered her chest down to her mid-hips while her hair was slightly drenched by the cool water. He saw her almost perpetual gleaming eyes reflected by the light of the sun.

"It's your turn," said the young woman, as she stood straight and folded her arms. "Your towel is in the bathroom, hanging on the railing."

"Your…towel," he wanted to state something on the towel she had on when she took his left hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He tried loosing her grasp but it was effortless.

"Sanzo, this is not our quarters. This is my house; double the size of Gojyo's (in between the line, Sanzo said, "Don't mention the ero kappa.") with a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms…"

"Don't expect me to buy your house. I do not want to stay here."

"Good. By the way, I didn't know I've forgotten to bring my bathrobe. Besides…" she stopped at the entrance of the bathroom. "Aargh, I just can't get my mind straight! If I know you, you could've gone back 14 days ago. Why are you still here? Why…?" She lowered her volume. "Why are you being so concerned?" She took a glance of his almost irate countenance before she hung her head.

"I'm not being concerned," the monk stressed his words out as he threw her hands off him. Tension between them began to build up. While Hourei felt distress in her relationship with her husband lately, Sanzo felt his irritation level going up. He would get himself caught into his wife's intricate matters soon. Before, he could just take his sweet time, bit by bit, just to find out about her. When things started to get complex, he, who rarely admitted his personal notion to anyone, now wondered whether he could cope with her. He may have met some women with their own problems but this is different. Why? Fu Hourei is his wife and he is stuck with her, thanks to old hag version no.1._ Why didn't she tell me? Then, it's end of story, I can go on with my worthless life._

"Honestly, I do not want people to be concerned about me," Hourei finally said aloud, which she unintentionally took Sanzo's attention. "I still don't comprehend those who look up to me or watch me for the sake of my oh-so-miserable life." She started making gestures of depression. "Why did Kanzeon Bosatsu choose me? Why did my obsessive father approve my marriage? I don't understand. You're a monk…wait, a corrupt monk…no, there's a better one. You're a JERK!"

"Say that last word again," the blond glared at the brunette with his ever so famous throbbing vein on his temple.

"Sure! JERK! Oh yes you are. You don't care what I've done for you. You don't please me with nice gifts. You think I don't bother you and you don't even think I'm by your side worrying about you stupid life! Jeez, why did the old hag choose a jerk like you…?"

"THAT'S IT! First, you're being rather reticent, and then, after two weeks, you're blithering around like hell! Do you think that you're the only one who feels that way?! Hey, we can call our marriage off. Like that?" The couple then went truculent-level 85 (max. 100).

"So we can go on with our lives and forget about everything that happened?" She looked at him into the eye as her depression began to dissipate. "No."

"No?" Her answer astonished him.

"I like a jerk like you. At least the only thing I have to worry about is your health."

"Liar."

"I am…sometimes." She walked to the wardrobe and as she opened it, he observed her. A liar she can be, but adding the word 'sometimes' meant there are subjects she touches on which is actually true. Usually, he can determine or at least guess which is true and false. She remained questionable, yet he never felt doubtful about her.

_Now I'm getting dizzy,_ he thought to himself when walking into the bathroom. He was going to close the door when his wife halted him.

"Liquor after dinner?"

He smirked on the suggestion.

"Suit yourself."

============

"A jerk like him, eh?" Kanzeon Bosatsu rested her chin on her hands, sitting in her customary majestic pose. "I do have the power to call their marriage off, but…"

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama," Jiroushin interrupted as he came with a cup of tea on the tray.

"Do you mind, Jiroushin? I almost finish my sentence," the goddess glared at him, speaking in her almost infuriated tone. He blinked in perplexity. "Anyway, stay with the tea. I'll take it later. What's type is it?"

"Green tea."

"Next time, get me the S.O.D (superoxide dismutase) tea. I heard it's good for health."

"Aaaa…do you have any health problems?"

"No, I just want to try it. We are gods and we can live forever. Ask Zhou. He has it."

"But Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama…"

"Oh, never mind. I'll ask him." With her 'heheh' smile, she watched the couple below with keenness. _But I won't, Konzen. You're the only one she can depend on. Speaking of which, you even brought yourself out to follow her. Hmph, how you've changed, Genjo Sanzo._

============

=====

It was a fortnight ago, when it was still 'come with me to the sun' summer.

One 'damn, it's so hot!' afternoon.

With the top of his robe hanging around his waist, Sanzo was reading some documents at the writing table in the bedroom. The simple-designed sliding door his wife bought had been fixed last month. The door borders the couple's personal rooms (bedroom, bathroom and toilet) and the other sections of the quarters. It was wide open, along with the windows, to keep the place well ventilated. The occasional breeze blew, bringing in the slightly cool air to the quarters.

The place was tranquil…too tranquil.

Hourei was not around. She went to her hometown on some personal businesses (that was what she told him, and left yesterday morning). Since then, he was on his own, especially shopping and making coffee. Today was his second day alone, so the burden level was not high. As for lunch and dinner, he went to, where else, but the three 'idiots'' place beginning yesterday as well. Today though, he took lunch at a food stall near the temple. He disliked getting his ass moving, so he made a confession to himself: he missed his wife. He knew this was only the second day but he confessed which was extraordinary for a hardhead like him. Not because he missed her benign personality, but her coffee, food, etc. If only he forces her not to go.

Come to think about it, what businesses she needs to attend in her hometown.

The monk was now waiting for Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku to return from an assignment given by him. It was originally his but to think that he is willing to do it…yeah right!

A sudden rap on the door…

Sanzo took a glimpse at the door and then ignored it when the rap got louder. He knew the person behind it and that person was getting on his nerves. As he walked toward the door, he cocked his S&W and had his trigger on standby.

He took his aim…

He opened the door swiftly…

"What do you want, old hag?"

"I AM NOT AN OLD HAG, YOU…!" Ren Feiran eyed his gun. "Shoot me and you'll regret it for the rest of you life."

"Why should I regret it?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Has Hourei left?"

"Why?"

"There's a letter for her. Someone asked me to send it."

"You haven't answered my question."

"You haven't answered mine too."

"If she's here, she'll be the one opening the door."

"Oh, good point, heheheh…" she smiled sheepishly but he was not taken by her. His frigid expression was so cold until below -30 degree Celsius, she nearly froze to death. "Quit giving me the frosty look and lower your gun, lazy ass!"

"You can give the letter to her when she returns…" his words trailed off when she showed the letter.

"This is urgent. Her life is in peril. She knows it and so do I but I can't do anything because I've done what I can ever since many years ago. This letter is from her…"

Sanzo pulled her into the quarters roughly and slammed the door close. He shoved his gun on the dining table ands took a chair to sit close to his weapon. Feiran leaned herself against the wall near the main door and looked around.

"I don't remember any sliding door. Nice," she commented. She turned her attention to Sanzo who had his stoic mask worn on his face. "You could've been more polite. At least invite me in. Aren't you going to ask me to sit?"

"Talk," he said in a very low tone. She obviously did not hear him as she continued.

"I don't have the intention to come in. You could've ask me 'Do you want to come in?' Why do you want me in here anyway?"

"Quit jabbering and start talking for real or else you'll be sorry I bring you in here!" he lashed out.

"OK, OK! But I wanna know…"

"I don't want to make this conversation public," he answered her question in which she was about to ask.

"Why would the monks care…?"

"Hn, you don't know them. Now talk. Who's the sender of the letter?"

Feiran placed the letter on the table, near him and did an akimbo. "Her mother, but her uncle came to give it to me."

"What do they want from her?" asked Sanzo gravely.

"Her life. That's why it's urgent. I need you to give this letter to her immediately," answered Feiran with her eyes on his.

"You certainly know her trip to her hometown. Is it part of her routine?"

"Yup, once a year, to be exact. She goes home to clean the place up, stay there for at least two weeks, and then she leaves. She's alone there and things will go on normally only if this letter never comes. Now that it does, it's dangerous and if we don't do anything, she's going to be dead."

"Tell me, Feiran."

"You finally call me by my name…"

"Old hag."

"Hoi!"

"Just tell me anything you know about Hourei."

"Let's see…" She walked to the table and sat on one edge. "I met her when I was four. She lived with her father, who's a doctor. Back then, he was a very nice guy, heck, he was the handsomest doctor in town. Then…something happened. I don't really know but I heard her father killed his patients one night. She was left alone when she was nine; I was seven at that time. We didn't know why did he leave her. A few months later, she stayed with her mother and relatives while I moved to Changan with my parents. After that, I lost contact with her for more than six years. My mom and I found her lying outside the house on one rainy night. We realised she was being chased by her relatives when we heard voices calling for her so we kept her away from them. We tried our best. It's great to see her very independent but not when she's being a hardhead…not as hard as you, no offence.

"While she stayed with my mom, my mom told me she mumbled 'I don't want to live' or 'somebody, please kill me' several times, especially when she's doing calligraphy. Even see her does her calligraphy?"

"No." _She did bring her calligraphy stuffs when she first came here but she never does her work whenever I'm around…She's not being herself fully._

"She ever confessed her loneliness to me, which I am always aware of. I've only heard her saying this once. She said, 'I'm waiting for that moment. If that time comes, I don't know whether I'm doing the right thing…breaking away from my fate.' When that echoes in my head, I keep on scratching my head. What fate binds her?"

"She wants to die."

"Yeah…WHAT?! You aren't fooling around here, are you?"

"I'm not. Why should we interfere? She wants it, let her have it then."

"How dare you say that, you son of a bitch?!" she replied angrily as she banged the table. "She's my best friend and your wife…"

"Through an arranged marriage. If you're her best friend, you won't run away from the temple."

"Damn you Sanzo! You're so cruel."

"She told me," He still kept his composure.

= "So…please live for me while I'm still around." =

"Hah? She's probably…no, MUST be in love with you."

"Old hag, how to get to her place?" Quickly, he left his seat, taking his gun and the letter with him, and then strode to the bedroom.

"I am NOT AN OLD HAG, YOU LAZY ASS!" she screamed while showing her fist with the vein already throbbing big. A gunshot followed, barely hitting her forehead.

============

Dusk…

"Thanks for lending a hand, Kae Ying," Hourei thanked her neighbour for helping her to clean her house.

"You're very welcome, Hourei-san. Do you want to come to my house for dinner?" asked the teenage girl.

"Maybe not tonight. I'm beat. Some other time then."

After waving goodbye, the woman walked back to her house and closed the door. She thought of her place. It has always been the same. Whenever she comes back every year, she would clean the place up and stay there for at least two weeks. It is like her yearly routine. This house is the one place she would return to, if she does not go to that room…

She was going to ascend the stairs when she heard footsteps from the hallway. She tiptoed up the stairs and into that section of the house. Turning on the lights, she found…

"?"

A lighter on the floor.

_Sanzo's__…he's here?_

"My lighter."

She heard a monotone voice, and then she found him standing by the entrance to the master's bedroom. She gave his lighter (which she picked up earlier) to him.

"How did you get in?" was the first question spoken out by her.

"Here," he gave the letter (as requested by Feiran) to the recipient.

"That answers my second question. Anyway, thank you." She scanned the sender's name written on the envelope. Betraying her true emotions, she showed her false astonishment. Her heart was crushing itself. Her restraint did not cooperate with her as her hands began to quiver. _Okaasan__…_

"Through the back door," Sanzo answered her first question flatly, expecting an 'ooh' from her. Instead, Hourei pushed him aside, dragging herself to her room (the master's bedroom). Impulsively, he grabbed her wrist, surprised to see her behaving differently.

"When are you going back?" asked his wife without making eye contact. He did not know what to say, for it was unusual for him to stop her this way.

= "…please live for me while I'm still around." =

He gave his definite answer…

"Until the time you leave this place."

Since then…

…she became reticent…

=====

…until today,

…the last day.

============

Nightfall…

= "I like a jerk like you." =

"I'm not a jerk."

"You're a different kind of jerk."

He dragged his cigarette and then stubbed it in the almost filled ashtray. Wearing only his black top, arm-length, fingerless, black gloves and blue jeans (aki-lynn: We all get the picture, right? Whoever doesn't, you are encouraged to watch more Saiyuki and read more of the manga), he sat on the sofa with his right arm on the armrest. He took a few gulps of his liquor until the last drop.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ladies will hate you if you don't treat them nice."

"So?"

"You don't like ladies who expect their men to treat them nice."

She poured liquor into his empty mug and her half-filled glass. The young woman sitting beside him wore a white, long-sleeved, collared blouse and beige, mid-thigh-length skirt with a slid on the right, up to her upper hips. She heaved a sigh and took her liquor.

"Those two sentences aren't even related."

"Well, perhaps. The bottom line is I don't like men who love treating their ladies nice. I prefer someone who treats her right. What I mean is that person doesn't necessarily have to give them presents or have a romantic dinner together. As long as he doesn't make her…lonely. To me, that will be enough."

"Sou ka (I see). You're wearing different tonight."

"Oh, now you're being talkative. Influenced by the alcohol?"

"Ch'! As if."

"I haven't worn this since I got married. Don't worry, I'm not blaming you. Do you think it's okay?" Then, she stood on the sofa and started spinning around like a cheerful child.

"Oi, are you out of your…?!"

"Sanzo, grab me." She lost her footing.

"What?"

She almost fell to the floor when he pulled her into his arms. He wrapped them around her. Her right leg exposed. They fix their eyes on each other with amazement.

A moment of stillness…

So many things crossed Sanzo's mind. Being with her up to now, he realised she was more obscure than he thought. She can be quiet, and then noisy…well, not too noisy of course. Yet, both sides show her benignant and determination, but why…?

Why…?

"You're a different jerk because you never take advantage." Hourei broke the wall of silence. She removed his arms from her and went back to her seat. "They always wanted me. My mother and her relatives…" He inclined, waiting for her to continue. "Feiran must've told you about my life."

"Only what she knows about you."

"She is a good friend. I should feel lucky, having such a best friend. I…I want to leave this world. I can no longer bear my burden."

"Idiot!" He slapped her and stared at her in resentment. "If you want to die, why didn't you do it earlier? I'm not going to see you die in front of me, you hear that?!" he gnashed his teeth.

"I just want to spend my last moments with you! Is it wrong? Killing myself isn't easy, you know?! I tried, but none was a success. There's a part of me who won't let me do that. If I can control that, I could have done it earlier."

"The how can you die?"

"If you can't hear my inner voice, even when I scream…kill me," her tone became melancholy. The anguish inside her was growing. "Those people who I had in contempt want to break my virginity. The only way I can die on my own is childbirth. With that, I am able to fulfil my wish but the child borne by me will pay the price. I always want a child but this fate that binds me is the locked gate with no key."

"Who made you that way? Your father or mother?" Sanzo finally had some links connected. He remembered reading a text on people who have the ability to determine a child's genes and fate before it is born.

"Both of them…the only difference are that my father is a god while my mother's a human."

"That explains your eyes. If it wasn't for them, you'll be a heretic." This reminded him of Homura, the fighting god who was also a heretic, half-god, half-human. _Stop thinking about that god!_

"Gomen ne (Sorry)…I don't know why they made me that way. I glad I'm a human though."

"Good, 'cause I hate gods."

"No doubt about that."

She finished her liquor and lay back on the sofa. She was hoping to get drunk but it was impossible.

= "Kill me." =

The one she truly loves is the only one who can kill her. If she dies due to childbirth, what is the point of having her marrying Sanzo? Kanzeon Bosatsu knows something; otherwise, she will not do this.

= "I just want to spend my last moments with you." =

"A kiss," she spoke softly while closing herself to her husband; their bodies touched.

"Hourei, what are you…"

"Let's not ask anymore questions. At least a simple kiss…onegai (please)…"

She nearly took herself aback when he gently traced her lips with his forefinger. His expression softened, showing her his inner feelings for her. If he kills her, he will be antagonised. He would not be in peace then. He took his gun from the table near them. Let him suffer…

_I rather die…_ "I'll shoot you after this."

"'Kay."

With that, they inched closer…

Their warm breath hit their lips…

The mouth of his gun pressed against her stomach…

And their lips touched.

A/N: Yay, I'm Back! Sorry to keep all of you waiting. Been through with exams, now having a two-week school holiday. So…r & r, and forgive me for any grammatical mistake. I'm sooooooo tired! BTW, can somebody tell me how to use this QuickEdit thingy? I'm a bit frustrated with it XD.


	10. Butterfly

Disclaimer: Minekura Kazuya-sensei and other respective owners own Saiyuki, Saiyuki RELOAD, Saiyuki RELOAD GUNLOCK (anime, manga, etc.). I own Hourei (I can never be like her. She isn't my alter ego, just a character I created – since I like writing stories), Feiran and this fic.

Note: Shorter dashes – past. Longer dashes – to next scene.

#Warning for mature themes. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.#

CHAPTER 9: Butterfly – Fragility

= "If you can't hear my inner voice, even when I scream…

Kill me." =

The mouth of his gun pressed against her stomach…

And their lips touched.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The loud knock disrupted them.

The loud knock on the front door seized Sanzo and Hourei away from their moment. Thanks to that, the former had his objective failed. He lowered his gun and gave way to his wife. She paced out of the living room, into the corridor, on course for the front door. After unlocking the door, it was forced opened and a tall, well-build man, wearing T-shirt and trousers stormed into the house.

"I've been knocking on the door for the past few minutes. Where were you?!" the man Hourei happened to know scolded her.

"Uncle Liu, you're the one who's impatient. You're always hot-headed," she replied coolly. Her exasperated uncle took a fist of her blouse and drew her to him.

"Call me 'otousan'. Isn't that what we call…respect?"

"Don't cause any fuss. I have a visitor in the house."

"Visitor?" At that juncture, Sanzo came out of the living room and saw her uncle. The rowdy man let his niece go and sauntered to the man who had his sober expression. "You don't look like an ordinary visitor," Liu sniggered. The blond remained silent. Speaking of silent came a moment of silence.

…………

…………

…………

"Liu, he's…" Hourei broke the silence but his growl cut her off. With a slight resentment, she said, "Otousan, he's a visitor. Please have some respect toward him."

"This man? Hah! He's not even equal to me. Look, he's not muscular and only 23 centimetres shorter than me. Besides, he looks like a woman! And you're telling me to have some respect toward him?! This is bullshit!"

_I'll__ make sure your grave is ready,_ Sanzo mentally snapped. The woman strolled pass her uncle, toward her husband and stood facing the latter. She fixed her eyes upon him and carved a smile on her lips. Then, she hugged him.

"Go to our room and stay there. I'm begging you," she whispered. Her hands were cold and her body shivered out of fear and insecurity. Her vulnerability would soon reach its breaking point.

"You're really an idiot," he whispered back. A wave of emotion rushed inside him. There was something he hoped it would never happen, that is her uncle or, from what he had seen, stepfather, disturbing her.

"Thank you." Before she pulled herself away from him, she murmured words only he could hear. Her uncle was getting the feel of bad blood. As a result, he banged the wall with his tough fist. The couple separated and the husband looked back once a while as he ascended the stairs. The wife watched him, feeling culpable for not letting him in.

============

Sanzo closed the door behind him and threw his S&W on the bed. His attitude toward her was changing gradually. As if, he could not do anything but to comply with her. A heavy sigh followed and he took out his white, priestly robe from the wardrobe.

_"Sanzo Houshi-sama."_

He thought he heard a voice.

_"Sanzo Houshi-sama…"_

The voice of a little girl.

_"Don't leave her…"_

The girl he met under that gigantic tree…

============

Hourei stared at Liu. Her uncle/stepfather was not her next-of-kin. Being with him meant danger, as he had been around her for the past six years. Knowing very well of his dreadful behaviour, she decided to put her life on the line alone instead of both hers and her husband's. She did not want him to die because of her own issues.

"Where's the room, Rei-chan?" enquired Liu with his 'naughty' look.

Again, her body shivered.

"This way."

She led him to a room not far from the living room. An old, rusty padlock locked the door. In other words, they were outside the locked room. She did not dare to go into this room, she swore to herself. Sadly, she had no choice but to break it.

"Hurry up, bitch! Your mother wants it quick," Liu exasperated again, feeling scornful for his niece/stepdaughter.

"Open the door for me," Hourei requested.

"What? You're asking me to…"

"Just open the door," her voice low and stern. With that, he kicked the door opened with full force, sending it down to the dusty floor. He went ahead of her into the room and turned on the light following the finding of the switch. She directed her eyes into the room and uttered inaudible words.

= "Hourei, help…!" =

Her body shivered…

= "Call my…AAAAAAH…!" =

She heard shrill cries of people…

= "Don't tell anyone, Rei-chan. I love you…" =

Shrill cries of people killed by a man. That man…

"Hoi!" Her uncle seized her right arm, dragged her in and flung her across the room to the wall, causing her to fall to the floor on her bottom. "Tell me where! Gah, I hate dust!"

"To be honest…" she spoke in a soft and low tone while struggling herself to sit up, enduring her physical pain. "I was expecting my mom to come," she continued sarcastically.

"Silence!" he exclaimed and smacked her in her face. "Don't give me those smart comments, bitch. Just because you're a woman, that doesn't mean you have the right to talk to me that way. Now where is it? My wife wants it."

Feebly, she raised her head up. Blood began trailing from the corner of her lips. "Can you hear their cries?" she uttered.

"Fu Hourei…" he scowled.

"I'll get straight to the point. It's on top of the tallest shelf in this doctor's room. _Gomen__ nasai, papa.__ Okaasan can't wait anymore._

============

Hara hetta! (aki-lynn: Ev'rybody knows, right? Fine, it means 'I'm hungry!')

Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Goku opened the fridge in the kitchen, hunting for food. He was clueless. SO clueless, in fact, he did not understand himself. So…clueless…_Why am I always hungry nowadays?_

"Oi, SARU! You again!"

An empty can of beer hit his head hard. REALLY hard.

"Kono ERO KAPPA!"

"No wonder I can hear noises from here," complained redhead Gojyo. "Man, I feel hungry too." He pushed the young lad aside and did his hunt for food as well.

"I thought you're hunting for girls."

"The mood's not there. I can't bring out that mood in me."

"EH? What's wrong with the ero kappa? Losing his touch…or flirting techniques…"

"You BAKA SARU!"

"ERO KAPPA!"

"CHIBI SARU!"

"ERO JIJI!" (aki-lynn: 'Jiji', in this case, means 'old man'.)

"Gojyo? Goku?"

Hakkai spotted them with a surprise look on his face. The duo, without more ado, apologised him for making such a racket during the midnight hours. Gojyo sensed his friend's anxiety.

"Daijoubu ka, Hakkai?"

"Yes, yes," the dark brown-haired man nodded, showing his smile, his fake smile. Gojyo and Goku knew he lied. Their craving for food had gone down the drain when the redhead closed the fridge. The trio became pensive. For the last two weeks, the feeling was not the same. They felt indifferent when Feiran disappeared, except for Gojyo although he did not show it. With Sanzo and Hourei now somewhere else, never would they thought about the change, the huge change.

Nowadays, it was prosaic.

Hakkai began probing Sanzo's precedence for Hourei. Even though he has absolutely no business with them, they bothered him a lot. He was the one who drove Sanzo to Hourei's hometown. When asked about the matter, Sanzo kept his mouth shut. It was like 'No discussion. This is my business. Don't get involved.'

"I have a bad feeling," Goku struck a conversation with his solicitude. The two older men looked up at him. From his grave tone, they took in his gravity. They glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Yoohoo! Anybody home?!" entered a recognisable person.

The men almost blared out when they saw her coming in unexpectedly.

"You lock picker!" yelled Gojyo.

============

Liu had gotten what he wanted. With a grim satisfaction, he ambled to his niece/stepdaughter, who was still sitting on the floor. She was unable to move due to her lack of physical strength. The doctor's room itself had made her shuddered. Even if she refused to hear them, the shrill cries of those killed in this room haunted her.

"Once your mother can really walk, she'll see you having your virginity taken away," grinned her uncle/stepfather evilly. He knelt before her and took out a pocketknife, as he unbuttoned her blouse. "Women like you are always fragile…like a butterfly. Unlike others, you're the most beautiful of all." She did nothing to resist him. Her mind filled with the gory, grisly event that occurred in this room.

"Kill me," she mumbled.

"Oh. Not yet, Chou-chan (aki-lynn: 'Chou' here, means butterfly). Let me play with you." He cut lightly on her stomach, as blood flowed out little by little. "We know you're afraid of entering this room. You saw your beloved father killed his patients in this room. Yes, the doctor's room; ironic for a doctor who was supposed to guarantee his trust to his patients, betrayed them instead. This room; the patients cried for you because they wished for you to save them. You were so young back then; pity." He unzipped her skirt and pulled it out up to her knees, exposing her white, silk-made panties.

"Kill me." _Help me…_

"Your father fell in love with you, until you two slept together. Bare bodies touched each other. Wonderful, wasn't it? Strangely, he did not take your virginity."

"Kill me…" _No, stop it!_

"Then, you realised he was only obsessed. That so-called true love never exists in him." He touched her body, as the temptation in him started rising.

"Kill me." _Enough…enough…_Tears rolled down her cheek.

"You came to us then, since we're your only relatives. We know we couldn't take you in yet, so we treated you like our precious toy. Though your mother took charge, I really wanted you. How much I miss it…?"

"Kill me…" _I don't want it…HELP!_

"You're my toy now, Chou-chan."

"Kill…" _Sanzo__…tasukete (help)…_

He licked her neck up to her earlobe. "Where shall I begin, my precious?"

"SANZO!" she screamed aloud.

= "I'll scream for you…

Sanzo." =

"Sanzo, tasukete!" she cried frantically.

"Quiet, you bitch!" her uncle/stepfather retorted and intended to proceed, but…

"You're the one who should shut the hell up." A 'click' followed, coming from Liu's back. He gulped in panic when the muzzle of a specific gun made contact with the back of his head. "You have the item you wanted in your hand. If you want her, give that item to me," Sanzo spoke in a severe tone. Immediately, Liu left Hourei and took a few steps back while the blond watched him. Keeping his gun low, he checked on his wife's condition. She seemed so miserable. He concluded: whatever the event that occurred in this room troubled her deeply. Remembering unpleasant memories is always very hurting. He had indeed gone through that experience…whenever the rain comes.

"Sanzo, doushite (why)?" the woman stared at him with her saddened eyes.

_She isn't aware of herself…_"Don't give me that look, Hourei…"

Suddenly, a sword was transfixed into the couple. Her eyes widen in shock while his narrowed in anger. The man behind him laughed cold-heartedly. He took out the sword swiftly and both of them screamed in pain.

"Isn't this sword used by your father? Now that brings back memories…"

"Die…pervert," the monk growled and shot the irritating pervert's head.

It was too late.

Way too late.

She stuttered; trying to shout but her voice was not there. She saw blood…in this room. She shook her head frantically and began having breathing difficulty.

=====

She could not sleep well.

She had a sleeping disorder.

_When is papa coming?_

She came out from her bedroom…

…descended the stairs…

…and went to the doctor's room.

"AAAAAHHH!"

It was a piercing cry from a patient.

She covered her mouth, preventing herself from shouting. She looked in disbelief.

The next thing she knew, there was a pool of blood.

Countless bodies lay on top of each other; dead bodies, some were even scattered around. The view was squalid; so gory, dirty and horrid. Some had their heads almost losing their attachment with their necks, blood, fingers and toes cut off, blood, internal organs (intestines, hearts, etc.) almost coming out of their bodies, blood, eyeballs hanging out of their sockets, blood, private parts sliced off, more blood…; their body parts were devastated and blood splattered the room. Most who had seen this would be in their washrooms (aki-lynn: I apologise for the inconvenience).

She dropped to her knees when she saw the killer…

…Dr. Fu Zhou.

"Papa, what…?"

The doctor lightly kissed her on her lips.

"Don't tell anyone, Rei-chan. I love you…"

"NOOOOOOOOO….!!!!!!"

=====

"No…more…" She lost herself, falling into oblivion.

He realised he would no longer stay conscious. They were losing blood and he felt something else was weakening him. Lying on her, he covered his wife as if he was protecting her.

_Hn__, his grave is ready…but not ours...and it won't._

He took a glimpse at the box his wife's uncle/stepfather held in his hand.

_What is it for…any…way…?_

Unconscious was Sanzo.

============

"Ne."

"Nani?"

"Why are you still here?"

"I…don't know."

"Worried about them, huh?"

"Maybe. I hate to admit this, but I sympathise them, especially her."

"You're not telling me you have the hearts for her."

"No, you lock picker! She takes care of her hubby without engaging her own problems."

"Until now." She looked outside. He followed suit. "She loves watching the stars. Check that out." A shooting star made its brief appearance.

"Wow."

The night sky was so clear; clouds were not in sight. Stars glittering brightly and amazingly and they dominated the night stage. "Ne, gokiburi."

"Lock picker."

_Sigh _"I'm…sorry."

"Huh?"

"I reflected what I've done and…I was being too emotional. I was too much."

"Is it the fact that you had a kid because of me?"

"Yeah…you knew?"

"I won't say I really forced the words out of the corrupt monk's wife. Besides, the kid who called you during the festival made me wonder."

"You did, gokiburi."

"She did underline the sentence…"

= "That's what she told me. She TOLD me." =

"Oh yeah, she told her big boy that way too when she…oh?"

She bowed before him. "Please accept my apology. I want to retrieve our lost relationship. I still love you, so please. Accept…my apology, Gojyo."

"Fei-chan…" He lifted her chin with his hand tenderly and bent his head low enough to reach her lips. "I accept." He captured her lips with his and they enveloped themselves in a fervent kiss. Just like before.

Just like a long time ago.

They hoped for this blissful moment to last long, very long.

However,

…the one person that, at times, terrified them, burned that moment to ashes.

"If you two want to do that, don't let it be in this room, or else I make your days numbered." His voice was all too familiar.

Gojyo and Feiran were flabbergasted upon the wake of the monk with golden blond hair. He was sitting up on his bed, moving as if nothing had happened to him. They noted he nearly had a full recovery, with the knowledge that he is a convalescent.

"Sanzo?" Gojyo started.

"How long?" asked Sanzo.

"You're…you're," Feiran stammered, still terrified of the monk.

"I'm asking 'How long?'"

"Two weeks, we're in the first week of autumn," answered the redhead straightforwardly. "The weapon that was transfixed to you and your lady had poison coated on it. You two had a lethal dose; we thought you're going to be dead. We certainly know your 'can't die that easily' attitude, but we were more concerned of your woman. Good news was we found the antidote in the room where you two were."

Both Sanzo and Feiran blinked at him, unbelievable to see the cockroach head talked in that manner.

"I only said what Hakkai informed me earlier, except that I modified some words."

"Kono akai gokiburi!" She punched him on his head. After beating him up, she turned her focus to the other man. "I thought Hourei would be up first."

The blond looked down when the realisation of his wife not waking up first had came true. "No. She lost herself…"

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. She charged toward him and almost slapped him when he grabbed her hand, which scarcely touched him. "I told you to ensure her sanity before you left, remember? You really can't be trusted."

"You'll be worse than her if you were in her place. That room, where you found us, was where the killing happened. A massacre occurred in there. I saw it while trapped in her mind until a few minutes ago."

"How can you look so calm then?" she went on about it.

"That explains why you regain consciousness now instead of the actual one week ago," the red cockroach cut in while rubbing his aching bumps on his head.

"Let me describe to you the scene." Sanzo started to get eerie as he laughed sinisterly, giving the creeps out of the redhead and old hag. "There were countless bodies lay on top of each other; dead bodies, some were even scattered around. Some had their heads, even eyeballs, teeth, tongue, just name it, hanging out of their designated places; fingers and toes cut off, some were even chopped into pieces; internal organs such as intestines, hearts, brains…"

"Okay, I get you," Feiran confessed her discomfort. "Ewwwww…!"

"I'm not done yet…"

"Sanzo, don't proceed…" Gojyo warned him.

"Not even the best part…"

"Quit it!" both of them yelled.

…………

…………

Once regaining their composure, they eyes drifted to an unconscious Hourei lying beside her husband. She was in a stat of coma; her body appeared lifeless at first glance, yet still breathing.

_It happened. I only have to find her._ "I have a favour to ask of you," the monk said as he met his gaze with the redhead and old hag.

"Yeah, and that is…" replied the redhead.

"Don't intervene in my business with Hourei. You know really well that I mean." _Really…well._

A/N: Umm…again, I apologise for that gory part. The story is rated R, so this kind of stuff is included. R & R, thank youJ.


	11. Inside Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Minekura Kazuya and other respective owners but I own Hourei and this fic. Heh ;P.

Legends: Longer dashes - next scene. Shorter dashes - flashback. Dots & dashes - dream

CHAPTER 10: Inside Your Heart - Soul

Five weeks.

Autumn was in its sixth week.

As days gone by, the situation remained unchanged. The overly tranquil quarters of Genjo Sanzo and Fu Hourei led to an uncomfortable feel in the temple. No sign of their companions, as they were told not to intervene. The high priest wanted to do this on his own, they said; a possibility that he would not let outsiders disrupt his matter, or else…

His wife was still in her coma. No one knew of the situation inside their quarters, except for nothing but a 'shhhh…' Quiet. Talk anything but Genjo Sanzo and Fu Hourei. It was like a rule in the temple. Attempting to talk about them during this time was prohibited. If they do…

Morning was, as usual, beautiful, bright and serene. People loved the sunrise. The bright sun would always tell them that it is a new day and there is always something to look out for. Others hated the sunrise. Just when they wanted to spend more of their time sleeping in bed; falling into their dreams, those were unknown to others. Little did people know, once in awhile, a greeting would come in the form of…?

AAAAAACHOOOO!

…A sneeze. Alright, so there are several people having 'the-daily-morning-sneeze' symptom in this world, due to either chronic sickness or they were born with it.

"But this is different," said a 20-something-year-old monk to another, who happened to be in his mid-30's though he looked like in his 40's.

"Who are you talking…?" asked the latter.

"Sanzo Houshi-sama. It's unusual to hear him sneeze."

"He's probably ill…"

"But I heard a 'miaow' when I placed his breakfast on the floor outside his quarters, just as he ordered us."

"'Miaow'? Impossible! A cat…"

"I'm serious. I heard it!"

"Sanzo Houshi-sama doesn't like pets. How can you be…?"

"We never knew what happened to him since his return from his long mission two years ago."

"True, but we can't jump to conclu…"

"I'm not joking…!"

"Stop interrupting when I'm trying to…!"

"Did I? I'm very sorry…"

"You two!"

Their conversation was broken up by an elderly monk as he looked at them irately. The elderly monk ordered them to send a bottle of fresh milk to Sanzo Houshi-sama's quarters. They found this order bizarre, but wasted no time to accomplish it while praying in their hearts for mercy from the Goddess for breaking the 'Talk anything but Genjo Sanzo and Fu Hourei' rule.

============

Came night…

The night was decorated with glittering stars

Stars…

_Her favourite scenery…_

Sanzo watched those stars. Almost every time, whenever he took a look at them, the voice of his wife came across his mind. How much did he know about her? He knew her past, her daily routine and her personality but little of her real self. She did not open herself up fully because of what went before in her life, like him. Both of them had their dreadful memories; memories that were meant to be forgotten, but no matter how much it hurts him, he is still himself. His past made him what he is today.

"ACHOO!"

He covered his nose and mouth. Keeping an eye on sleeping Hourei, his focus was distracted by a particular living being resting by the woman's side…

…The cat.

The cute-looking cat of the Calico breed; black, brown and white fur said it all.

" 'CHOOOO!"

He wondered where the heck the cat came from. All he remembered was morning, a continuous knock on the door (which annoyed him as he was still sleeping), he opening the door, the cat in a nicely decorated basket, muttered curses from him, an abrupt reaction in bringing the cat in, etc…which led to taking care of the cat all day until now. He completely did not want to be reminded of that cat which had given him enough troubles. He seemed curious of it though. It kept on going near Hourei whenever he was not watching it.

_Freakin__' cat, _he sighed…"KYAAAA-AAAAACHOOO!" _Hourei__, I'm begging you to wake up now. I hate this cat! That freakin', troublesome, idiotic cat!_

Eventually, he kept his composure after one or two minutes. He sat by her side (not near the cat but on the other side), wondering at her innocent look. To his amazement, he had stopped sneezing. Instead, he felt a familiar aura besides her. His eyelids began to get heavy. He was so tired because of the cat. Yes, that cat.

But that cat…

_That aura…_

He fell onto the bed, lying beside her, not hassling himself to clean up before slumbering for the night. "A jerk," he spoke almost inaudibly while smirking to himself. "No wonder some said love can be painful. You made me so miserable."

He could not be sure of himself.

He was still in the midst of his own uncertainty.

The fact that he has fallen for her…

...=...=...=...=...=...

Eyelids opened, revealing amethyst orbs.

Slowly, his vision became clear. He found himself in a different place, yet it was recognisable.

The teakwood-made furniture were in similar positions. The wall was painted in greyish-white. A round-shaped clock with silver frame hung on one side of the wall. He knew this place. A more definite answer: he has been here.

It was Hourei's bedroom.

This was apparently her room but vaguely. The room was very clean, as if it was recently built and arranged. Sanzo stood up from the cold floor and after that he heard that music again: rain. Without a doubt, he was not in reality. He was in her heart. He recalled that time after the poisoned sword transfixed into them, which guided upon his entry to her soul. He could not find the way into her mind, as that was his first option, so he ended up inside her heart. Her soul became incomplete.

Why does it rain? Or rather, when will the rain stop? The rain is one of his most irritating things in his list. Despite his hatred for the rain, his wife takes a liking for it. She might as well bathe herself in the rain, which explains her preference for the shower than the tub. Funny that she can connect her bathing preference with the weather, yet the connection was regarded as logical.

He wandered around the house for a moment. Every section of the house had been properly cleaned to the point of perfection. He hated everything in it. This is absolutely unlike Hourei; over-cleaning the house that way. Either this was her other side, or someone was with her and he or she made her do this.

He opened the main door, and the rain greeted him with their melody. The rain was going to drive him insane. He refused to step out there. Nothing would make him go out and let the rain hit him…Nothing…until he saw her.

Hourei was standing under the rain, letting herself sodden by it. She only wore a layer of clothing and her curves were nearly obvious in sight. _Wash__ them away…wash my life away…_

Sanzo made sure his gun was loaded, and then made his move. He stepped out.

The young woman saw the man coming toward her. She was baffled. "That figure," she began murmuring…

His pace was slow and wary.

"Golden blond hair…"

Walking…

"…like the sun..."

And walking…

"Amethyst eyes…"

And walking…

"…Eyes that can penetrate one's soul…"

And walking…

"Like a devil…"

Closer…

"A sutra on his shoulder…a monk he is…"

…And closer…

"Enlightened…devil…like people said…"

…And closer…

"Have I…met him…?"

He stopped about more than a metre away from her.

"Sou ka…"

He raised him gun and aimed at her.

"Genjo…Sanzo…"

"Aa…your killer…" the monk set his narrowed, severe eyes on her. Now he was wet through. He needed to end this right here, without hesitation.

"Kill me…"

After that, he pressed the trigger.

A gunshot…

…………

…………

…………

=====

"Aren't you going to talk?" asked Zhou furiously.

Kanzeon Bosatsu was reading a document, pretending to take no notice of him. Taking a sip of her tea, she then leaned herself against her seat. Her office was small, a preferable size; one person at a time made her work easier. Heck, she does not always have visitors coming for her help.

"Hey, I'm asking you. You're hiding something," suspected the former doctor. Still, the Goddess kept her mouth zipped. He was going to scream out of anger. He still loved his daughter like a lover and his craving for her was beyond the limit. He needed her, regardless of her marriage to the 31st Toa Descendant, knowing of one of her fate that was decided by her mother. Her fate; one of them is one will be able to take her virginity away once she is officially married. However, he and his wife were not the only ones who had decided on their child's fate.

"Talk!" he yelled.

…………

…………

…………

"Meika."

"Mei…ka?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You still loved her, although she loved someone else. Why, of course…you made Hourei look like her," Kanzeon Bosatsu started explaining. "Or should I say…almost."

"What's 'neesan got to do with my precious girl…? No…NO! That's preposterous. I know 'neesan. She can't…no…" Zhou fell into disillusion.

"She did," she gave him a grave look. "Accept the fact."

"What did she ask you to do?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why?"

"It's a secret between us."

"The hell…"

"Eh? To say that word here is forbidden."

"Who cares about this boring place? I just wish I can leave this bloody Heaven."

"Oh, you can. It's an ultimatum though."

"Enlighten me."

"Either you live here or with your daughter…"

"I'll take the second option."

"I haven't finish."

"I don't care."

"Even with a price you will receive when living with her?"

"Yes. Nothing can stop me to have her…

Nothing."

=====

"San…zo," Hourei muttered.

She felt pain…

The pain that hit her…

The pain that came as a result of…

Her fall….

All she recalled was her falling into her insanity – her broken soul. Rain…her house…her father…_Father?_

Lying on the ground after being pushed aside by a 'force' and her tripped, she looked over her shoulders and saw two men. Sanzo, with his merciless eyes on Zhou, lowered his gun while watching the other man bleeding to death.

"You…shot…but I'm a god…," Zhou said shakily. He fell onto his knees and took a sight of his hands covered with his blood. "What the…why…?" He looked at the expressionless monk straight into the eye, and then to his daughter, who was somewhat…speechless. "You're the highly respected monk, Genjo Sanzo," his focus returned to the monk. "Tell…me…," the older man stammered as the cold rain and the lost of his blood weakened him.

The temperamental rain fell, hitting and drenching them.

"A god turned mortal who lost himself because of his personal obsession. That's what I can tell," answered Sanzo monotonously. Zhou lay on the ground and waited for his time to depart.

_The price I received…_

A silent departure followed.

============

_Choosing his personal obsession, unaware of the fact that the moment he leaves, his body and immortality will be taken. From there, he heads for her soul, taking off her mind and controls her heart, again, unaware that he is risking his life by taking his human form. Having that form will guide him to his death bed, done by the only other person who can enter her heart…poor Zhou. _

Kanzeon Bosatsu watched the drama as it unfolds. She shook her head for his foolishness, being such a useless man. If only Zhou disciplines himself well, this would not have happened. Then, the thought of his sister passed her by. _Is this what she wanted then? Meika, you're really a problem._

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, your tea is here," Jiroushin came with her cup of tea. "It's S.O.D tea."

"Stay with the tea, Jiroushin. I'm watching this," the Goddess gave full attention to the drama. _Go with the flow…_

============

Both of them stared at his departure quietly while the rain still kept up with its song. As the rain fell on them, Hourei tried sitting upright but she interjected. _It…hurts…._Her ankles twisted; both of them. She tried to cover up her pain with a smile when she looked up to meet him.

"It's painful, isn't it?" Sanzo's low, harsh voice made her cringed slightly. He knelt before her while putting his gun back to its place and traced her left leg from her knee down to her ankle with his hand. At that moment, he wrenched her ankle, hearing her screamed in pain and cried in desperation for him to stop.

"Ya…me…te…." She turned her head to her side, enduring the torture she was experiencing. The droplets of rain that were hitting her suddenly stopped. She raised her head, only to meet his eyes. She became more aware than earlier…

Her father's control over her vanished.

"Where are you?" Sanzo asked, trying to keep his face an inch or two away from hers.

"What do you mean?" Hourei gazed into his amethyst eyes. "I'm here." Indeed, she was gazing into those eyes that can penetrate one's soul. "Why are you here? You'll get sick if you stay out here…"

"Urusai," he interrupted. "I'm in you heart, so anything can happen…according to you." Her eyes widen in shock. "You're losing yourself. Don't submit yourself to your weakness. If you do, I swear I'll really kill you and myself. I'm not going to waste my time on this marriage just because of a stupid wife I have, who, somehow, don't have the intention to know the reasons that old hag made us this way!"

"I'm not stupid!" she slapped him and glared in irritation. "I still have that intention."

"Then why do you want to die so badly? If you're going to be dead, that old hag could have chosen you to marry someone else but since you're with me, I won't let you."

"Demo…doushite…?"

"I'll be happy to be with you to have a child. Our child…. Besides, you said we'll find out the truth together."

"Did I?"

"Just live longer. That's all I ask of you. Live longer."

"Sanzo…"

=====

Rain…

Relatives left the house…

A teenage girl sat at a corner along the veranda, shivering. The rain soaked her, putting her in a cold and almost feverish condition. She looked dirty, dirt on her torn clothing. There were marks on her body too – scratches, cuts, bruises and bites. She breathed heavily. She saw her veins almost visible through her fair skin. "Kowaii."

"Hourei!" a woman called out for her. The girl wanted to respond, but she did not dare. "There you are. It's cold out here. Saa…." The woman calmly walked toward her and covered her with a towel. The latter struggled to stand up but she managed to stand on her two feet thanks to the woman.

_She sounds so kind…why?_

"It's a good thing all of them left."

_What's so good about it? She'll…she'll probably…_

"Daijoubu. I won't harm you. I'm for real."

_?_

"I've finally got this moment…. I want to talk to you. So, can we have a chat?"

_Sou__ ka, a family chat._ "Hai…okaasan."

============

"So you do like the rain."

"Uh-huh. How about you,'kaasan?"

"Hmmmmmmm…yeah! Me too."

They laughed.

Sitting in the kitchen, wearing warm clothing and had warm milk, the mother and daughter were in a private conversation together; just the two of them. Minutes ago, the mother treated the daughter's wounds. The warm, rare personality of her mother's was different, like a mother who cares and loves her child deeply. It was hard to trace her dark traits, even one bit, as if it never exists. Hearing her mother's gentle, soothing voice was enough to convince Hourei that her mother never intend to treat her like a slut. She was forced to, but why?

"You look beautiful," her mother commented after sipping her milk.

"?" Hourei stared at her.

"Like your father's sister."

"Otousan has a sister?"

"That's a different story." The woman took her daughter's right hand and observed the lines on her palm. "Hourei…"

"Hai?"

"If you really love someone in the future, tell yourself not to let that someone go. He needs you as much as you need him."

"He?" the teenager became a bit puzzled.

"Yeah, you'll fall for a man. He'll find out the truth about your birth…even so…"

"Is that my fate determined by you?"

"To counter your father's, yes but not all of it. He didn't know I decided on that. All I ask is for you to live your life to the fullest, no matter how much pain you'll go through. You're my daughter, so heed my words. Don't let yourself fall into your own insanity. Live for yourself. Live for…"

=====

_Live for myself...Live for him…stupid me._

Her ankles moved.

"I am stupid. Why am I so weak?" she closed her eyes, refusing to look into those amethyst eyes. Water from Sanzo's drenched hair fell onto her in droplets. "Cold…"

Something blanketed her…

Someone wreathed her…

= "I want to protect all that is you." =

"Urusai."

She felt someone lying on her. She opened her eyes and found the monk was on her, his body seemed to be resting comfortably. Was he being so kind to her or was it just her? Never in her life would she think of him that way. Yet it was strange. No…

No, there was nothing strange about it. Now she knew why she cried…falter…being submissive….She stupefied herself. She gave in to her weakness; her fate which was determined by her parents. How stupid she was. Even though she knew her fate, she could just leave it. Leave it as it is. Let it flow. Flow like the river. In the meantime, try to live life to the fullest.

…For herself.

…For the ones she loves.

"Gomen ne…" she apologised but was caught by surprise. She blinked in perplexity. She found herself being caressed by a warm breath…

…His warm breath.

Her heart pounded rapidly; she stiffened. His lips fully touched hers, soft and affectionate. A slight contact from his tongue for entrance, and she let him, kissing under the rain like the world belong to them. Through that, she gave him her sign: "I'm coming home."

...=...=...=...=...=...

Morning…

Sanzo woke up, sat upright and holding his forehead. Did he go into her heart? He looked to the other side of the bed and saw an empty space…. _She's…_

"Arigato," came a little girl's voice; that girl's voice. He looked at her standing by the sliding door. He looked around again and realised…the cat's gone.

_Is that freakin' cat that girl?_ _The girl under the gigantic tree…so it was her. Ch! _The girl bowed to him, and then transformed into a butterfly. Its beauty flickered as it flew through the bathroom door, dispersing dust of cool colours.

Not long after that, Hourei came out of the bathroom. With her bathrobe covering her body, she seemed to be fresh and clean. She smiled to herself as she looked down, staring at the palms of her hands. He observed her; deep in thoughts but overall indifferent. Just being herself again.

_Yokatta__._ "Hourei, is breakfast ready?" he asked after getting off from bed. She nearly jumped up when she heard his voice, snapping out of her mind.

"No, not yet," she answered. "I'll get it ready soon."

"Good, and make it quick."

"No prob!"

============

_Thank goodness. I can finally taste her food again!_

"Did I make all of you worried?" asked Hourei. The couple was having breakfast alone, as always. The food was delicious, as always and quite heavy, not as always.

"You tell me," he replied.

"Sorry. Saa, let's eat as much as possible."

"No. Finish all of them off. No leftover. We'll go to a new restaurant for lunch this afternoon."

"But your work…"

"My work for today is a piece of cake."

End of conversation.

She knew he is the 'finish-the-work-before-enjoy' guy, which is actually good. That attitude should be applied in working. Super.

But the way he acted was odd. He seemed a bit noisier than usual and his fuse did not always blow off. Maybe he was trying to cool off. She took a few glances of him during their meal. She wondered if it was him or just her imagination. A positive one, since he gave her the will to escape from her insanity. She was only curious of one part of him face – his lips. If he really did that…nah! Perhaps she can try to allude…

"You can be a good kisser," she spoke which made him halted his actions in a mere second before resuming.

"What makes you say that?" he gave her his slightly annoyed look. She shook her head, not hoping to look for trouble from him. They continued their meal. When she was about to take the last piece of fish, he snatched it with his chopsticks plus quickness.

"Hey, I want that!"

"Really? I saw it first," her husband placed the fish on his plate.

"I'm hungry, you know?"

"So am I."

"Well, I want that fish."

"It's mine now."

"Sanzo...!"

"Hourei, don't make me…"

"Make me what, Gojyo?!"

"Don't call me that, saru!"

"I'm not a saru, baka!"

"Why you…?!"

A/N: Thanks a million to those who read my fic and have been waiting for the new chap. I've been writing this chappie for so long ('cause it's so hard ) and forgive me for any mistake. Anyways, pls r & r. T.Q.


	12. Soon Uncovered

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload, etc. but I own Hourei, Feiran & this fic, thank you very much.

CHAPTER 11: Soon Uncovered - Links

"Here we are," announced Hourei as she looked up at their destination after a long journey on foot – a month to be exact. Sanzo came afterwards and laid his eyes on the place. He found it peculiar and later, took a sight of the surrounding area. It did fit Hourei's sketch of recollection; a snow-covered forest on a hill with pine-like trees as its majority of inhabitants.

"Really," the monk wondered the woman's choice of temporary residence.

"Yup," she nodded. "Don't worry. There's room for us and the place's warm…we can lit the fireplace…"

"I'm not worried."

"Eh?"

"Pleased."

"Ummm…alright. At least it's sort of strategic. It's not far from the…"

"This house's very far from that 'magpie' town. Let's go."

Hourei nodded, although still in perplexity at Sanzo's words and they hiked up to the small house, where they would reside for the next few weeks, depending on circumstances. Once at the foot before the main entrance, the woman took a key, which she camouflaged it among the log walls and unlocked the door. They entered the small, multi-purpose main area of the house which looked Japanese. Amidst the cold, still air, she sneezed so loud, even the 'cold' husband of hers startled slightly.

"Don't tell me you're going to have flu," Sanzo felt cautious of the incoming inconvenience.

"I don't…achoo!…think so…'choo!" Hourei responded whilst covering her nose and mouth. "Someone must be thinking…'CHOO!…or talking about me…AAAAACCHHOOOOOO!!"

* * *

"Aaaaa…sugoi naa…" 

"Is it the fact that this is relaxing your mind?"

"What else, Hakkai? We're lucky. Get it? Lucky, lucky."

"Hai, Gojyo-san."

"I thought I told you to quit that poli…"

"HAH!"

"Wh…HOI, BAKA SARU! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"My revenge!"

"Revenge?"

"My, my, what a big water gun do you have, Goku?"

"Remember that time?"

Attack of Son Goku! .........With his big water gun which looked more like a…err…AK-47?

"That's it! Hakkai, weapons!"

"Coming up!"

To the rocks he went and took out two water guns which looked like…M-16s?

"Here!"

Return of Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

"UURUUUUUUUUSAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

The trio stopped their war. They looked at a direction: at the corner of the spring. No, it's not a man sitting there.

"Ano…Feiran-san?" Hakkai called.

Silence…

"Why did ma choose this kind of onsen? For goodness sake, get a separated bath!"

Feiran swam to the edge of the natural spring in aggravation. Speaking her unsatisfactory aloud and foully in such a dramatic way, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku could not help having gigantic sweat drops – she is currently experiencing distress. The monkey saw the cockroach looking at something rather…interesting.

"Oi, gokiburi, what are you staring at?" He saw the redhead slightly flushed.

"Errr…HUH?"

"Heheh! Feiran, gokiburi is thinking dirty of…!"

"You baka saru!" Gojyo punched Goku, followed by an arriving small bucket that hit the former. From afar, the young woman could be seen cracking her fists and left the bath.

"Yare yare desu ne," Hakkai heaved a sigh.

* * *

Winter – a season. Defining winter is quite simple. 

…Really, JUST QUITE SIMPLE.

Compare to other seasons, winter has more unique features.

Winter means cold weather – extremely cold at times.

Winter means snow. Snow white – a side note: no relation to the fairy tale.

Winter means the colour white – emptiness, pureness, lamentation, pleasurable…

Pleasurable? What does that got to do with winter?

**" Tsumiyuki Pleasurable ****Inn**

**Home of Tsuki Highlands' ****Hot Springs**** "**

Hourei looked at the tickets without ease. The tickets; Feiran's mother, Kaen gave to them a month ago. The tickets; which would give free admissions to the costly inn. The tickets; which they could have used a fortnight ago when they passed the inn.

But it was negative.

Why?

Ask Sanzo.

_At least they're valid until next autumn;_ Hourei took note of the due date printed on the tickets.

"Staring at those again," Sanzo stated as he passed her by, looking outside through the blurry window. She slipped the tickets in her journal, added more of the already-supplied fire woods to the fireplace to build up the fire and sat near the heat source. She did not have the energy to go out again and decided to rest till tomorrow.

"Why do the Three Aspects want you to find those herbs?"

"If I know about it, I could've told you before the journey," he answered a matter-of-factly.

"And I'm the closest to you who can find it…"

"That's according to them."

"Isn't it weird? The fact, which is they want me to come along to help you. You could've done this on your own," she thought on the matter verbally. Still not giving her an eye contact since their arrival, Sanzo agreed mentally.

"Saa na…" was his reply.

………..

"AACHOOO!" she sneezed again. _It has to be her…mou!

* * *

_

Running…

And running…

And running…

_That guy… _Yun thought. _That eerie guy…where's mom when I need her?

* * *

_

_Where is ma anyway? Ah Boy too…_

It has been half-an-hour since she began to search for her son and his grandmother. She was still in distress. All her negativity scrambled in her mind. She absolutely needs a talk with her mother, the one who gave her those accursed tickets, or so she thought – six in total, excluding another two for Ah Boy and Kaen.

_If only Hourei's here, she can help me out. _"Oh, ma!! OOI!"

When she turned into another corridor, she stumbled upon a stranger and fell on her butt. She interjected at full volume and nearly lashed the stranger out with her foul words if it was not for his soothing, husky voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" A hand reached out to her. She raised her head and found her heart rate rising.

_It's…him._

"Ohisashiburi, Feiran."

_Brown hair and blue-green eyes…oh no…_

She took his hand and the man pulled her up, inching himself close to her.

Very close.

"Li…"

"You still look cute…" he smiled while his hands got in touch with her obi.

"What the hell are you trying to do, you fuckin' son of a bitch?!" She smacked his hands off and pushed him away roughly. "I am having such a bad time right now and if you ever come near me again, I swear I'm going to kick your sorry ass out into that snowy mountain nearby this fuckin' shitty inn, you hear me, FRIKKIN' MORON?!" Then, she left the corridor, little did her realised that other guests were watching her foul-mouthing at the man named Li. (aki-lynn: Fine, I was inspired by a scene in Ocean's Twelve, so I can't help making her cursing.)

* * *

A middle-aged woman ran along the inn's ground floor corridors, hoping to find a child who she lost in the family bathing area. At the same time, she muttered words, blaming herself for not being responsible enough towards the child. She knew that the child's mother will be furious but that was not the matter of concern. Knowing that her daughter had began fuming earlier on that day – it's a mother-daughter sense, she was more concerned of her reaction when she found out that her 'Ah Boy' is missing. 

As she ran into the tea house, she saw Gojyo sipping tea at the corner of the house. Yes, Sha Gojyo in a tea house.

_Hold on…that kappa drinking tea…_

_in the tea house…?_

_That's extremely ordinary…_

_No, that's not the _kappa_ I know!_

_Or maybe he's trying to change…_

_No, that's still not him!_

"Gojyo-kun," she came to him and sat facing him in an opposite direction. "Drinking tea in a tea house isn't you, from what I heard."

"Is it? I thought you're going to ask something else, like…"Why am I here, drinking this moderate caffeine?" " he replied and took another sip of his tea.

"What flavour is it anyway?"

"Lemon tea."

And so she ordered lemon tea. While waiting for her tea, she began talking garrulously about her life, her daughter, her grandson and so on, so on and on and on and on and on, et cetera, et cetera…

"Aarrgghh!! Kaen, what do you want to tell me?"

"My life?"

"No, that's not what you want to tell me, and I don't want to hear that," Gojyo lost bits of his temper. Kaen stopped talking. Only then she realised that her daughter's guy appeared to be under pressure.

"Gojyo-kun, calm down. Why don't you get green tea? It'll make you relax, free your mind…"

"Nope."

"Oh, okay then. Since you want me to get to the point, I'm actually here to ask you." Their volumes at zero point.

As time went tic-toc-tic-toc, seconds passed…

"Have you seen Ah Boy?"

Seconds passed…

"No. Why?"

Seconds passed…

"Ah Boy's missing."

Seconds passed…

Gojyo guffawed at Kaen's point, which the latter found it rude. Was he more concern for his woman's son or himself? She recalled a past conversation that he promised to take care of her grandson. She would be disappointed if she has accepted an empty promise, or it was not an empty promise as she thought.

Seconds passed…

"I saw your daughter with another. He seemed to have a liking for her," he replied curtly, interrupting Kaen's train of thoughts.

Seconds passed…

Now it was the middle-aged woman to guffaw. Two issues in hand – Ah Boy gone missing and his mother with another man.

Seconds passed…

Both of them were laughing ever so deafeningly, almost that is, regardless of other guests' complaints.

Seconds passed…

"FEIRAN!!!!!!!" They abruptly left the tea house with raging fire. All the other guests could feel was puzzlement.

* * *

An hour gone by… 

Yun sat on a bench in the inn's lobby, feeling too worn-out of running. He looked down at the timber-made floor, still having the 'eerie guy' in his mind. He was terrified when he saw that person. He had the same hair and eye colours. Yun's actual problem, though, was the way that person smile. Something's hidden in his smile; terrifying, universally condemned, evil and all the negativities. He could not explain why. He just had that notion. Yeah, it was that notion…

"Yun-kun?"

_That voice's familiar_. He turned to his left and found the owner of the voice. "Hakkai-san?"

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, daijoubu."

Hakkai sat beside him and told him about the others who were looking for him. Yun quietly apologised and kept his focus on the floor. "Well, now that I've found you, let's get the others…"

"No!" the boy exclaimed. From there, the young man suspected an arising danger. Yun could have met someone he disliked, someone he felt ill with. He automatically noticed it, since he has dealt with children (aki-lynn: Yes, he does. Who says no?).

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Hakkai enquired.

"Eerie…" Yun mumbled. "That eerie guy…"

_That's probably the reason he went missing: running away from that individual_.

"Hakkai! Yun!" Goku gave a sigh of relief when he saw the former with the latter. He greeted them with his grateful smile as he walked toward them only to stop inches away from them when Yun's eyes widen in fear while Hakkai's narrowed in full awareness. "What's wrong…?"

He sensed something ill…

Something so ill…

He stood still. _Who is the person…guy referring to?_

"Oh, is that your father?"

_Father…? He's not talking to me, right?_

"What do you want with me?" Yun finally spoke.

The air became solemn. The person made his move – walked passed Goku and wanting to reach a hand to the boy. However, Hakkai blocked the way. He kindly asked the person to explain his intention. Instead of an answer, a question asked:

"Are you his 'father'?"

"No."

"Then let me have…" Hakkai grasped the person's wrist to stop him.

"Until I get an answer, the boy's not leaving."

"Ah Boy!" came Kaen and Gojyo, as the former called Yun. The person loosed Hakkai's grasp and gave a look at Kaen. The woman froze at that moment. Yun's physical appearance is similar to the person. "You…"

"Kaen-san, ohisashiburi," the person bowed. "Remember me? It's Li," he continued with his introduction. Swiftly, he pushed Hakkai roughly to the floor and grabbed Yun. Immediately, he ran away with the boy, which jolted the others.

"Who's that creepy guy?" asked Goku when it was his turn to be pushed by none other than…

"Yun!" Gojyo shouted and started chasing the man who had just kidnapped the boy he nearly regretted for not caring less for. The rest followed him from behind.

……….

……….

……….

"Let me go!!"

"Quiet, boy. You're getting other people's attention."

"So what? Even if I'm not screaming, you're making a commotion yourself."

People watched them gone by…

_When did he start to become a smart brat?_

"Li?"

Oops, he's been found.

He nearly knocked Feiran after he arrived at a junction. He was glad to see her; his dream 'to be with' the family he left many years ago was in its final stage. It did not take a long time to end it, as she punched him in the face and retrieved her son. She gave Yun a quick hug before she began cursing at Li.

"What the fuckin' hell are you doing with Ah Boy?! Don't ever think of trying to get near him, shit! Do you fuckin' know why? You left me after you knew that I'm pregnant to Ah Boy. Don't you know how much I have to suffer, shit?! Well, I don't fuckin' care anymore, if it wasn't for Rei-chan's advice, 'cause I can take care of him myself…"

"Ma…?"

"Oh, with my mom's help too. Anyway, even though you're biologically his father, I won't let you have him. You wanna know why? YOU SUCK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Ma, stop cursing!"

"He's the father?"

Not any of their voices…

Feiran turned around and saw Gojyo glaring at her. The possibility of the discovery of the real father was now 1 – it will be and it has. She could not hide it anymore. She must now reveal the truth. If only she heeds Hourei's advice. She noticed Hakkai and Goku staring at her with the need of what was going on, while Kaen shook her head in disappointment, thinking, _What has my daughter done?_

"Feiran, you've got a lot of explaining to do," Gojyo eyed her in frustration. He took hold of Li, who was about to sneak out of the incident. "You're not sneaking out of this. You started this mess."

* * *

"Ah!" Hourei exclaimed when she unintentionally made the wrong stroke on her calligraphy. She seldom made mistake, yet on that day, she had done many and she had wasted five of the precious papers she made while living at Changan Temple. She wondered if she had a problem with herself. She did not mumble while doing her hobby, so it might have something to do with…. _I have a bad feeling._

"Hourei, where is my fan?" Sanzo asked while digging into his bag. She found the question amusing but unusual and helped him to find it. It took a long time before they could announced their futile search, so they sat on the floor, wondered about the fan and then something else crossed their mind.

"Whatever's happening at the inn is affecting us."

"Those morons will pay…"

"Maybe it's better if we don't do anything. I'm going to sleep."

"Go ahead. I don't care."

* * *

"After I left you, Gojyo, I felt truly helpless. In order to lessen the pain, I drank at the bar we regularly visited. As a result of that, I got slightly drunk. That was when I met Li. To make the long story short, I started going out with him, we fell in love and many months later, we had a one night stand, and as a result, I got pregnant. When the news spread, he disappeared. I never saw him again…until now. 

……….

……….

……….

"Well, I told you everything."

"Does Hourei know this?"

"Yes, she does…"

"Now I can see why…"

"No, you don't understand. Since Li's disappearance, my memory of him began dissipating and as time went by, I forgotten him. All I had was you and…your betrayal."

"Alright, I get your point."

……….

……….

……….

"Ano…" Goku disrupted the talk.

"What?!" Gojyo and Feiran growled, which made Goku cowered mentally.

"Why don't you all settle this problem?" Kaen helped to elucidate. "Feiran, you've given enough troubles, especially to yourself. Gojyo, you need to control your lust…"

"I can't help it," Gojyo replied.

"I REALLY MEAN IT. CONTROL IT OR YOU'RE DONE FOR." Gojyo gulped while Feiran sweated a lot. "And as for you, Li, apologised Feiran and leave this place…"

"NO!" Li shouted at the middle-aged woman. "The boy's mine."

"Oh really, son of a bitch," Feiran was turning into her cursing mode. "What have you done for Ah Boy, shit?"

"Ma, would you please stop cursing?!" Yun stopped her and almost cried.

The group made such a racket in Feiran, Kaen and Yun's room, even people outside were able to listen to the screams and shouts. This only took 30 seconds, followed by a chi blast which nearly killed all but one.

Ladies and gents…

Hakkai has snapped…

"I'm not going to wrangle in here, so I suggest you to come up with a solution if the conversation cannot end," Hakkai coldly uttered and then they sealed their raging views. Now they needed to do as Hakkai proposed, or he would kill them.

"I wanted to say something," Goku said aloud. "Let Yun decide on his 'father'."

Dumbfounded…

And they reluctantly agreed. They waited for Yun's decision.

"A duel, whoever wins will be my father," was Yun's first verbal thought.

Dumfounded again…

"Agree," Gojyo accepted with a grin on his face. Now their eyes were on Li.

……….

"Fine, when and where?"

"Midnight at the public joint bath," Yun answered.

"No way!" Feiran rejected.

"This is my decision, ma."

Dumbfounded once more…

"Decision confirm!" all of them chorused.

* * *

Ten minutes to midnight… 

"I have a few question to ask," Goku told the others while on their way to the public joint bath. The rest took a momentary look at him, those who were identified as Hakkai, Feiran and Yun a.k.a. Ah Boy.

"Does Gojyo really want to do this?" was his first.

"That's what he wants…" Feiran flatly answered when it was cut short.

"I mean to be Yun's father."

All of them stopped and looked at each other. Gojyo to be Yun's father…

"Oh wow…he's changing," Hakkai concluded.

"AAAAHHHHH! Who cares? As long that that shitty Li won't be Ah Boy's dad, that's all I need," Feiran hoped, and then Yun pinched her lower arm as painful as a bee-sting, warning her on her foul-mouthing habit. After her brief, high-pitched scream, they went on, closing to the venue. _Where did ma go?_

_………._

_Masaka…_

"What is a public joint bath?" was his second. Then, he received a hit on his head.

"Baka saru!" Feiran scolded him.

"I'm not a saru! Seriously, I don't know…"

"Simply put, it's the bigger version of the bath we used earlier and it is used by the public," Hakkai put in plain words. "That's according to the receptionist," he continued.

"Is it very big?"

"There's only one…"

"NANI?!!!" came a shout from Feiran as she was already with her mother in the joint bath, arguing over a matter that will soon be discovered. Hakkai, Goku and Yun managed to make their way to the mother and daughter, and they realised…

That Gojyo and Li have arrived, waiting for midnight.

That the bath is BIG, the biggest in the inn…

And the public are watching the duel, literally.

"Ma, this duel isn't held in that square garden. It's not for the public!"

"We are making a lot of money, y'know."

"WE? Oi Ah Boy, is this your idea too?" Feiran turned to Yun with fiery eyes. The focus was no longer on the argument, for the duel was about to begin.

* * *

Twenty minutes after midnight… 

It was a silent night in the snow-white hills. The moon shone its light beautifully. Stars sparkled the night.

The creaking sound of the wooden floor woke sleepy Hourei. Pushing away the few layers of blankets and warmers, she sat up on the tatami and yawned softly. She was astonished seeing Sanzo still awake; stirring what seemed to be broth, and crawled toward him. "Smells nice."

Sanzo took a glance at her, and then requested for two bowls.

……….

"Ne, Sanzo…"

"Don't ask stupid question. I'm not in the mood right now."

They took their broth, which was quite good, obvious from Hourei's expression. She wondered his possible purposes, including fatherhood. A smile carved on her lips, which later, led to a soft laugh. _This is a good start…_

"I can't sleep, that's all," he answered her question she almost intended to ask, which was not stupid if he is with her. "I had a dream of those morons in that inn…"

"So had I," she cut in his sentence. From the monk's next expression, she knew he wanted her to illustrate. "It seemed so real."

"And I hate that."

"Anyway, it was a duel between Gojyo and another guy in a very big bath. I've seen that guy before."

"Old hag version no.2 called him Li."

"I know that and he's Ah Boy's biological father. That's why I told Feiran to solve her problem on her own earlier, otherwise it would lead to this, but she said "NO". Back to the main point, Goku did the countdown, the spectators chorused with him, and the duel started. It's really entertaining; they did lots of martial arts, leaped around, punching, kicking, and even those slow motion techniques (aki-lynn: Ehem! Matrix style?). Plus, the spectators went oooh and aaah and wow and woah…"

"I stopped there."

"Okay, I'll continue from mine. As I said that it's entertaining, Feiran isn't worried about those cool moves and interjections. She was more concern about the bath. Walls started to crack due to the euphoria and spectators thought it was about to collapse, so came a rampage. They hurried out, which made matter worse and the duel halted for a few minutes…that's all I dreamt." Hourei sighed and wondered, "Do you think it's going to collapse?"

……….

……….

"Watching that duel plus my experience with those morons, you can bet it'll be more than that. In any case, I don't give a damn about them. It's their business, not mine," he replied.

"Makes sense," she nodded. _Ganbatte__ kudasai ne, minna-san_.

* * *

The spectators left the bath. The only people remaining were…well… 

"It ain't over yet, Lily boy."

"Ch'! I'm not a flower, gokiburi."

Gojyo and Li were breathing heavily. Sweat and blood were all over them. They had been fighting for the past half hour. Still, the winner was undecided yet.

"Kakkoii!" Goku said with delight. "I can't believe I'm praising that kappa's fight," he continued as Hakkai chuckled.

"Idiots! This place is going to collapse. Hurry up already!" Feiran shouted with impatience. "We're the ones who's gonna pay for the damage, sons of…"

"Ma, enough cursing!" Yun stepped on her foot, she screamed in pain and the boy continued to watch.

"I didn't know the fight's gonna get worst like this," commented Kaen while watching the fight. Gojyo and Li continued attacking and defending. All the rest had to do was to watch until the winner is decided.

"The last one standing will be the winner," Hakkai observed the fight, the fact that the victor is about to be determined. Then he started to make the final countdown.

Five…

Gojyo deflected Li's punch…

Four…

He saw an opening…

Three…

He launched his strongest kick…

Two…

His kick hit Li's side…

One…

Li was thrown to the other side of the bath, hitting the cracking wall hard…

Zero…

……….

Li could no longer raise himself…

…And went unconscious.

As for Gojyo, he turned to the rest, gave his smile and after a few seconds… "Winner." he fainted.

"Gojyo!" Yun screamed and ran to his side. Hakkai followed and checked on his friend.

"He'll be okay," he assured the young lad. All were relieved that it was all over until the manager and receptionist of the inn came. They knew what was to come…

"Gomen ne, we'll pay for the damage," Kaen apologised on the group's behalf.

"Do you seriously want to pay for it?" the manager, a man as old as Kaen enquired for a confirmation.

"Yes. After all, we are responsible for this."

"Show them the cost." The receptionist gave the receipt to them and they saw the price.

……….

"OH MY GOSH!" Feiran fainted. Kaen and Yun looked down; Hakkai gave a nervous laugh while Goku mumbled…

"We need Sanzo's credit card."

* * *

Their sleep lingered.

……….

ACHOO!

"Sanzo, make sure you have a warm milk for breakfast."

"I'm not sick."

A/N: Heheh, I don't dare to count the days since I updated this fic. Well, this is the latest. It's not my best but I hope you still like it. I guess you can consider it as a Christmas present, cause Christmas is coming! Kill me for not updating it for so long. If you do though, I won't be able to finish this fic. Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from aki-lynn :)!


	13. Emotion

A/N: Ohisashiburi! First of all, I'm so sorry (zillions!) for not updating this fic for so long. Since my last update, I was in a writer's block (seriously). So sorry for making you all wait. I'm sitting at my own place now, so you're very welcome to throw anything at me. If thereis any grammatical errors,I'm so sorry as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Minekura-sensei's Saiyuki/Saiyuki Reload. Thank you (I own Hourei though).

CHAPTER 12: Emotion - Strength

Two weeks after their arrival…

One late morning…

"Tadaima!"

Entered Hourei into their small, temporary home at the top of a hill in the snow-white area, and immediately closed the door, as the cold air rushed in. She sighed in relief after going through the snowy terrain since early morning. And that was just to…

"Did you get the herbs?"

Acquire the herbs.

Sanzo was sitting on the tatami floor, reading a particular book, which only Hourei knew its content. His eyes caught hers, and then strayed lower to her medium-sized bag. Inside, he assumed, were the herbs the Three Aspects requested.

"Yes. And I see you're interested in my notes," she presumed. She strolled to the main area and laid her bag on the floor. She started taking out the herbs she collected and sorted them out on a piece of brown paper, which she also took out from her bag (in case she is caught in the storm and is forced to take shelter, she can do the sorting there). Her husband came and stood behind her, watching her working meticulously.

"There's nothing to read, so I resorted to reading your…notes until finish," he said nonchalantly.

" 'Resorted' ? Could've brought some books for yourself," she giggled. "How do you find it?"

"Sorting is done within 12 hours, if possible, as soon as herbs obtained." She found his answer rather amusing. "It's from your notes," he noted. After that, he continued watching her. Once sorting was done, she carefully stored them in a wooden container that was brought from home in Changan. Then, she kept the container in the small cupboard near the main area.  
Finally, she can relax.

Not just yet though.

"Gomen ne, Sanzo, I left early without telling you," she knelt and bowed before Sanzo, expected him to blow off steam. Instead, he knelt down to her and softly said:

"I expected that…"

Hourei raised her head, making eye contact with him. He was surprisingly too cool and she was caught off guard. No wanting to let herself go deeper into his depth, she smiled and stood up, glad to know she need not worry of his temper.

And then Sanzo sensed peril.

All of a sudden, she spattered blood. She felt her body weak; unable to respond to her and almost fell when he grabbed her. His frail wife was incapable to speak; she tried but she could not.

"Oi, Hourei! Get a hold of yourself!"

At that moment, he wanted to know what happened to her.

That moment, he must do something.

Most importantly, at that moment…

He needed her alive.

* * *

Night came. 

Consciousness…

Her body responded to her. _Time to get up, gal_, she thought to herself. Little by little, she raised her upper body and sat up. Her vision still blurry until she smelled a fragrance so familiar, she realised someone must had used the herbs. She got on her two feet, forcing herself to check on the herbs when she heard a 'click'.

"Don't move. You're still recuperating."

Hourei froze in her position. She saw the glint of the muzzle. At first, she could not make out the figure that stopped her till she recalled the presence of her husband. And only he has that certain coldness which no one dares to escape from.

"The oil lamp isn't bright enough, that's why I can't see you clearly," she pointed out at the oil lamp, with its light giving out, closed to the fireplace.

Sanzo snorted, lowered his gun and burned the fire woods at the fireplace with the fire from the lamp. "Bright enough?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Then, his wife saw what he did: a pot by the fireplace, containing a liquid with some herbs. Those particular herbs with that familiar fragrance, those she collected from the morning earlier. Her next focus was on him; his robe draped on his shoulders, his black top and blue jeans could be seen. Her mind began to think something of his appearance.

……….

_He ain't that bad…never seen him like this…OH, QUIT IT!_

"Did you use the herbs? How much left?" she began launching questions at him.

"I used a quarter of it," he answered flatly. "Look, I won't shoot you if you go back to your place and settle yourself. You're injured, remember?"

"Fine," she went back to her tatami and settled herself, as her husband insisted. "Did you keep them?"

"I did." He sat opposite her and stared at her into the eye. Silence crept into the main area.

……….

……….

"Hourei, tell me," Sanzo spoke after the silence.

"Tell what…?"

"Damn it, Hourei!" he banged floor with his fist. "I hate it when you're hiding something from me."

"Whatever happened this morning does not affect you! Why are you so worried!"

"Really? If it doesn't affect me, I wouldn't have to take care of your injury and I'll be more than glad to let you die in this god damn place! Now tell ME!"

Another husband-wife argument: bickering over a small matter.

His anger hit her deeply and she knew; restraining herself from telling the truth and it will make matters worse. Sighing in defeat, she looked at him eye to eye.

"I met someone this morning."

……….

"Then?"

……….

"After I collected the herbs…"

* * *

(past) 

Prior that morning, on the edge of a cliff…

"Yosh…I'm done," Hourei congratulated herself in a low, positive tone. She had succeeded in collecting the herbs. All she had to do was to make her way back to the small house. As she stood up, she heard a voice…

_"Hourei-chan…"_

A woman's voice…

For awhile there, it frightened her. She looked over the edge of the cliff, down at the ground below. It was not extremely high; snow-covered trees formed the forest there, but she rather not be a hero, jumping down into the forest would cause her marriage to the monk to falter. Yes, that certain monk. Scanning the area, she saw a figure running through the forest, though it seemed to be more like floating.

_A forest spirit…_She shook her head, thinking that it was impossible for a spirit in the forest. She came here so many times, yet she never encountered any. She was not considered a sceptic, but she decided not to believe of the spirits' existence, for now. "I better get back."

And so she left the cliff.

* * *

Halfway back to the house… 

Following the half-faded tracks she left when she went up, Hourei sauntered along the vast area, admiring the snowy scenery. She enjoyed the scenery – the first time she came was with her father long ago, she recalled. Back then, things were normal, no one gave them hostility. They were safe with each other; there was security…until her father took advantage on her…

_"Hourei-chan…"_

_That voice again, _Hourei stopped for a moment before she proceeded. Another hundred metres and she reached a lake. Its surface frozen; below 0oC, and although it was only a small lake, like a book, one cannot judge by its obvious appearance.

A detour: long or short. Each with its pros and cons. Long: walk round the frozen lake to the other end. It is much safer, though it takes longer time. Short: walk straight, across the lake to get to the other end. Takes shorter time, but safety is not guaranteed.

Hourei sighed…

She left early and she did not tell her husband about that. Reason why? He was still sleeping. She can tell him when she returns, but she could have told him before she left. She had a feeling her husband will either stab her to death or gun her down…wait, those will lead to the same consequence: DEATH. Another way to elaborate the possible results: explosion or blissful ignorance.

After 60 seconds, she made her choice:

SHORT.

She continued her journey by walking across the lake. She walked through this many times, so she had not trouble with walking on ice…ask her about ice-skating and she will automatically reject the idea. Still cautious, she walked on, but she felt uncomfortable. Her heart was wrenching with ominous misery; penetrating every inch of her inside.

_"Hourei-chan…"_

She stopped once more, abruptly. Her feet could not move. _Move…c'mon!_

Middle…she was standing in the middle of the lake. Clouds were overshadowed and grey. Something was not right, as she knew it, and she prepared herself with her remaining inner strength…

…For the incoming danger…

…For the un-…

……….

"Hourei-chan…"

……….

…expected voice…

She knew that voice. No doubt, no second thoughts.

Yet she could not understand…

"Why…?"

She felt animosity. There stood a woman behind her. She felt fear when the woman touched her shoulder. It was all so familiar. Those low, unacceptable, hard-to-put words were slowly flowing back into her. The woman's fingers touched every part of her.

"Fragile indeed, beautiful…would be nice, like before, am I right, Hourei-chan?"

"YOU SADIST!" Hourei broke free and pushed the woman away violently, "Why are you doing this!" The woman only smiled at her, though there was a slight of surprise in it.

There was no answer.

……….

"Answer me!"

……….

" 'Kaasan!"

……….

She received no answer. Taking her slim chance, Hourei ran away from her mother, striving to reach the other end, determined to let herself out of her mother's sight. The second she touched down at the other end…

"I want something, Hourei-chan!"

Again, she stopped. She looked back to where she saw her…Her mother disappeared.

"Haven't lost your virginity, I see."

Hourei turned around and felt her mother's breath. The latter's face was a centimetre away from the former; looking into each other's eyes, face to face. Nothing was beautiful between them. Hourei felt herself enraged but she decided to take a nobler motive: leave without releasing anger – it would make her mother love her more if she let it out. Disgusting it was. "Alright, what do you want?"

Still a centimetre away…

……….

"The herbs; I'm still sick, you know? Even with the medicine from your old house…"

_She took the medicine from the doctor's…dad's room…? But how…?_

"It wasn't enough. I need those herbs, Hourei-chan. I don't want to be crippling…" Her mother licked her cheek. "I want to recover fully."

"Fine," Hourei sternly spoken. As she walked a few steps passed her mother, she continued, "Give me until tomorrow morning. The herbs should be ready by then. We'll meet here."

"I haven't told you the second thing."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Your precious self, Hourei-chan. I want your body."

"No." She knew that coming…

…but she did not know… "I left my touch on your body."

"Just shut up!"

……….

……….

……….

And there was silence…

Hourei left the area, her sadistic mother and her anger slowly laid itself away deep into her heart. Still she wondered how her mother obtained the medicine her death uncle wanted. Is it possible…?

* * *

Sanzo left his seat and went toward his wife's bag. Hourei was still looking at him, waiting for her husband's reply after her long explanation. He took out her notes and as he walked to her, turning to the fifth page and knelt before her. "'A multi-purpose herbs', is that what you've written?" he showed the page to her, referring to the first sentence. She nodded when she saw her written notes. "From what I understand from this…there are some things you didn't write in here." 

"That's true. I can't let anyone know everything about it. My father told me…when he still had his sanity." She started feeling low once more, looking down with sad eyes. Heaving a sigh, he set the book aside and sat down. "I'm sorry…" she whispered her apology several times; the more, the louder. She did not know what to do with herself at this point; thinking nothing of herself, of anyone, only in oblivion. She let her tears flow; let herself shaken, cold, afraid…

Until he said:

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, staring at his steadfast gaze in disbelief. "What do I look like? Don't tell me I'm fine to you…"

Cut short…

She froze at her place when he kissed her. Sudden, yet it was soft and affectionate. It felt familiar but she did not wondered further of it. His warmth spread slowly to her cold, near death soul. The sensation became clear to her and she wanted to feel him too, only to be abrupt by his hands on her blouse. She pushed him fiercely and breathed heavily.

"What is your problem, Sanzo! You didn't go to some cheap, out-of-nowhere therapy while I'm gone, did you!"

"I admit I got carried away. Happy!" he snorted. "Let me take off your bandages…"

"Woah, woah, hold it there. I don't recall an injury…"

"Unless the injury came from your mother's 'touch'."

_Right, she licked me…ugh!_ "Don't mention my mother…"

"Hourei?"

"Hai?"

The kiss came right in once more. It was only for a moment before he trailed his lips down to her neckline, his hands dealt with her blouse, and after undoing it, he bit the flesh between her neck and shoulder. She gasped upon the pain, yet she did not protest. She knew of his notion; the notion to take her, to be a part with her, to make love with her. The bite he made meant that she was now owned. She would no longer be the virgin to those who hungered for her. And she was glad that her husband, who she really loved, made his move.

"You know what does this mean," said he in his low but warm tone after he soothed her pain. She nodded and gave him her heartfelt smile, a smile he, somehow, could never resist capturing in his mind. She told him softly, full of content:

"Please…

"Take me in…"

* * *

Somewhere in the quiet, retired snowy plains closed to the hills… 

…Under the clear dark sky with the stars twinkling at their best to bring out their great brightness…

"Are you really sure you want to do this, boy?"

"I told you. I have no regret, not even the slightest. For sure, I won't turn back."

"Grown so much, I see."

"Perhaps, but he was the one who've grown the most. With my heart and soul finally at ease to watch him learn to love someone, I don't want him to experience a lost like I did once."

"Though I understand your decision wasn't much to his liking. Sad to say though, that it's the only way to save her."

"Indeed, but as long as I see happiness, it is enough for me."

……….

……….

……….

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama?"

"Yes, Hakkai-kun?"

(Smiled sheepishly and then back to his grave look) "Does Hourei know about this?"

……….

……….

"…Well, she knew of the way, but she didn't know about you."

"Yokatta. Gomen nasai, minna-san. Felicity is all I can say about my life now, but it seems that…"

……….

"There's nothing else left…"

* * *

The next day… 

…The soon-to-be eventful morning.

She had gotten herself fully covered and ready to leave.

She took her bag and the pouch with the herbs her mother asked for.

Quietly, she took her steps to the door.

Softly, she opened the door, only a little.

She looked back on that night, still feeling tenderness, satisfaction and love.

She still felt the sensation inside her and she could never feel that way with another.

She saw him still sleeping with his bare body covered by the blanket and warmer she placed on him earlier.

With that, she smiled most beautifully, took her steps out of the house, door closed, and she left.

_Jaa…_

_Ittekimasu…

* * *

_

A/N: Pls send me your positive and negative reviews, Thanks!


	14. Appreciation

A/N: My apologies for keeping you waiting. This is the LAST chapter of the fic. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this fic (good or bad, it doesn't matter). If there's any grammatical error, really sorry. So, here you go. The last chapter.

Disclaimer: Anything that belongs to Minekura Kazuya (including Saiyuki and its characters) does not belong to me. I only own this fic and my characters.

CHAPTER 13: Appreciation - Kindness

The weather that morning was cold yet comforting; snow was not falling, leaving the hilly area bearing the layers of snow from previous days. It was so tranquil, as there was barely any sound, that if there was, echoes from the source would tell. Hourei could tell, as she walked to the meeting place, those sounds heard from the forest. Except for the rustling fabric of her clothing rubbing against the snow, along with her dragging footsteps on the snow path, there was nothing else. She hoped for this to prolong, for she did not want anything to eat her, thus referring to the wild animals roaming in the forest. Somehow, they would not be, since at this time of year, they would be hibernating or migrating to another area. Possibilities were her thoughts in mind.

And then she stopped. She felt a faint aura. It was familiar, like yesterday on her way back.

_The forest spirit,_ she thought. Now she might reconsider about putting the existence of this so called spirits aside. The aura became stronger, and she felt something else. It was not exactly a forest spirit. It felt like someone she knew…someone, from Changan.

Despite the aura, she resumed her walk to the place. Only half a kilometre to go and she would reach the lake. She was getting nervous; her hands shaking in fear and her heart thumping like there was no end. Trying to remain composed, she recalled her conversation with that _man_, hoping that _his _voice and advice would help her.

Sou, that _man_…_

* * *

(past) _

"Nee, Sanzo," she said in a low voice. She kept herself close to him, pressing her bare body against his. She was concerned about him, who had been awakened after an hour or so of their peaceful slumber. That, she assumed, would be due to something that was disturbing him. That, she thought, would be the most probable thing that would occur to him. Gently, she nestled into his grasp, as he held her in response.

"What is it?" he asked; those three simple yet obvious words that form that direct question. It took her quite awhile to reply, in which she eventually asked in return:

"When you were on your journey to the west, what was your primary thought… from the beginning to the end?" She looked at him as she posted that question. _Please don't kill me for that,_ she prayed in her head. She was so afraid that he would beat the hell out of her, in spite of her being his wife. Then, unexpectedly, he pinned her down, grabbed her left hand and kissed her on the lips deeply. She wanted to protest, but her body refused to let her. As she relaxed, he broke their kiss, giving her a space to breathe.

"Why do you want to know?" he posted his question. "You know I'm going to kill you for that."

_I knew it._ She thought she was done for.

"I assumed you're going to meet your mother tomorrow, even if I disapprove the idea," he continued. With a sigh and a 'Ch!' he lowered his head to her left ear and whispered, "I'll let you know then…"

_

* * *

_

"Hourei-chan."

Again, she stopped. She heard the woman's voice. She realised herself standing on the frozen lake; she had finally reached her destination. At this point, she chose not to go back to her husband; not to look back at her past. What happened before had happened and she knew she was unable to alter those dreadful times. She now appreciated them, for if it was not for them, she would not be the woman everyone else knew; the friend to Feiran, the acquaintance to Gojyo and Hakkai, the 'sister' to Goku, and most importantly, the wife and lover to her dearest monk. "This is it," she said to herself.

Gathering all of her courage, she stood in bravery, face to face, from afar, with her mother. "Ohayo, Hourei-chan," the older woman greeted. She remained silent. She took a few steps forward, slowly and steadily, on the lake. She halted when she felt that aura again, currently appearing most occasionally at this moment. She had a bad feeling.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, 'Kaasan," she greeted in return with a grave look, amid the recurring aura. She needed to focus more on this meeting, so she could settle this once and for all. "I brought the herbs, as promised," she began her conversation while showing her mother the pouch containing the requested item.

"As promised, huh?" her mother said. "May I have the herbs now?" she asked as she walked speedily towards Hourei.

"No." Her mother stopped. "No, I said," was Hourei's stern answer.

"I beg your pardon, Hourei-chan."

"I don't have to answer that for the third time, do I?"

Her mother began to get quite irritated. "Can I have the herbs, Hourei-chan?" Again, Hourei firmly answered:

"I refuse."

"I DEMAND FOR THE HERBS, HOUREI-CHAN! NOW HAND THEM TO ME!" her mother screamed in fury, ultimately losing her cool by raising her voice. Still remained composed, Hourei sighed.

"Impatient, aren't you, 'Kaasan?"

"WHEN I SAY IT, I MEAN IT!" her mother exclaimed, with a slightly strange tone, like a combination of two very distinctive voices. It may have taken Hourei by surprise, but the latter had suspected her mother since yesterday. Something was not right about her mother. There was something…

"We won't be able to resolve this matter unless you remain calm, 'Kaasan," she coolly said. Suddenly, there was silence. Hourei felt the aura again, this time it was close by. Still, she remained focus on her own current situation. By the look on her mother's expression, she could have felt the aura as well. As the situation became more under control, Hourei spoke:

"I will only give the herbs to you if you can answer my question truthfully."

Laughing like a mad woman, her mother looked at her in disbelief. "Stupid girl, you're going to ask me a question! Who do you think you are!"

"I won't give the herbs if you're behaving like now." The daughter seemed serious of this matter; so serious, the mother had no choice but to comply, in reluctance.

"So, what's the question?"

……….

……….

……….

……….

"Back then, when you were unable to walk… How did you get the medicine from my old home?"

For a moment, Hourei saw an astonished look on her mother's face. Then, the latter smiled. Evilly, like a demon.

_

* * *

_

By the time Sanzo awoke, the presence of his wife was no longer in the house. Just as he thought, she left to meet her mother. He promised her he would not interfere into her affair, her last affair hopefully. Yet, he could not let her out of his sight. He promised another person he would never ever let her go.

At present, he was reloading his gun. He was preparing to leave the house. To say he was torn between two promises...

...In your dreams.

Initially after her last incident, when he actually gave her their first kiss under the despicable rain, he swore to himself to save her from harm, any harm. Whether she thought herself better off on her own, he would still stay be her side. It was because he was afraid of losing her. In admittance, he had fallen for her. With that, out of his own selfishness, he wanted to protect her. Thus, he kept the promise he made with that other person, who, unfortunately, had left the world:

Cho Hakkai.

_

* * *

(past)_

"Merging a demon's aura with Hourei's?" Sanzo raised his eyebrow.

About forty-five minutes ago, two oh-so-familiar people appeared, out of nowhere, in the small house, standing nearby the main area.

His wife left earlier that morning, without notifying him. He knew what she was going to do though, at this moment, as the weather was calm. She left to get the herbs. Was there a sense of worry? Not really…until they came.

Hakkai, who was accompanied by Kanzeon Bosatsu, was paying a visit to the monk, which was an absolute surprise. Sanzo's train of thoughts began moving: Hakkai was supposed to be with the idiotic monkey and the rest; if that's the case, why is he here with the old hag? He could not see the logic in those two almost immediately blasting off (in his point of view) with their so called reasons when they began their talk, which then he decided to clarify…from his understanding.

"So let me get this straight," he began, after listening to them talking for the past forty five minutes (some moments called silence were included). "You two are here to see me; neither Hourei nor the both of us. You," his eyes on the Goddess, "think that Hakkai is able to help Hourei. Apparently," his focus shifted to the other man, "You're dead because you feel that there's nothing else for you in life, which leads to your decision to end it. Now," he took a sip of his hot coffee as he adjusted his seat on the durable, wooden chair. "The reason you two are here is to tell me that the way to save Hourei, ultimately, is by merging a demon's aura with hers. And that was a result of a very long-winded history between this so called heavenly being Meika, her moronic brother Zhou and the human woman that was actually Hourei's mother, especially in determining Hourei's fate, as told by you," again, his focus shifted to the goddess. He stopped…

…For a moment.

"I don't see any necessity for me to marry her," he finally resumed after a long while. Kanzeon Bosatsu could not help herself but laughed heartily. Hakkai, in the meantime, tried to keep his countenance. Both of them thought it was unprecedented for the monk still being dumb over the reason why he was and is still married to dearest Fu Hourei. "I didn't mean I don't like the idea of being with her though."

Silence…

Kanzeon Bosatsu and Cho Hakkai were shocked. Did he mean he like her?

_Ch, guess I'm doing most of the talking here!_ "Fine, I like her, what's so shocking about it? After all, you made me marry her didn't you, kuso baba?" he glared at the Goddess. "Keep those reasons to yourself. I rather not know them."

"Sanzo," Hakkai understood. Being with his wife for quite some time could have changed Sanzo, and gradually knowing why he was needed to be with her.

For a few seconds, the three of them looked at each other simultaneously.

"There'll still be dangers lurking around her. So, promise me to take care of her. Don't let her go," Hakkai had his turn in the conversation.

"I won't, Hakkai. I swore to that myself." Sanzo finished up his coffee, and then strolled to a window nearby, looking outside. Hourei has changed since he became her husband. Indeed, he has caused that change in her; else she would still be the insomniac woman with an I-want-to-die issue. And then, something crossed his mind. Hakkai, now dead, is a demon. If that is the case, then…

"Oi, kuso baba," he turned to the Goddess. Kanzeon Bosatsu, now leaning against the wall near the main door, looked at him in return.

"Yes, would you like an enquiry?"

"That Meika lady had something to do with that 'ultimate' way, didn't she?"

_

* * *

_

"So you finally notice, Hourei-chan?" the supposedly mother grinned. "Precious little girl…"

"Answer the question," the young woman firmly said. The older woman gave a retorted look, unable to drag their conversation. She did not bother, however, the pressure Hourei felt. The young woman tried to remain calm, despite her extreme anxiety. Not only was she feeling the familiar dark traits coming from her 'mother', the unknown aura was coming close, as if intending to…

"I'm a demon," the 'mother' began again after a few minutes. "…In your mother's body." Hourei's eyes widened, yet she realised. All along, throughout her life with her mother and her relatives…

…This was the demon's doing?

…And that her mother never really appeared until that rainy day, when her _real_ mother had gotten her moment. That was her only moment, it seemed, as she told her daughter not to fall into her own insanity and that she must live for herself and her loved ones.

She started to shed tears. Hourei had lost her mother ever since. How her mother managed to get back at that time, years ago, did not matter to her anymore because it was official…

…That her mother had passed away.

"O…kaasan," she quietly said and closed her eyes.

……….

Suddenly, she found herself thrown to a tree as her back hit the bark. The vibration from the hit caused a medium pile of snow falling on her. She was numb; she endeavoured to move but her body became frail. Weakly, she looked up to see the 'mother', now known as the demon, standing hundreds of metres before her.

"If it wasn't your so called fate, I could've been in your body by now; that silly Meika making a ridiculous deal with me. Besides, I won't need to reveal myself by going to that damn house of yours if I knew anything of your shitty mother's weak body, which is, by the way, your mom's dead," the demon walked slowly to her.

_Meika?_ _My father's sister…?_ She remembered what her mother told her on that one, particular, rainy day. She recalled…

Meika was jealous of Zhou falling for a woman (a.k.a. Hourei's mother) she secretly had a crush with. She did not know, however, that her brother actually fell for her, but was never noticed. This was shown through Hourei's image familiar with Meika, except the eyes. Whereas Zhou insisted dark brown eyes, her mother insisted dark blue eyes. Because of her overwhelming jealousy, Meika wanted revenge, thus making a deal with a demon that desperately needed a body to keep on living. The demon can have Zhou and his wife's daughter's body once she was born; that deal was due to Meika quietly determining the child's fate that the only way the child can survive, even through her already-determined death through childbirth (somehow, she knew of it), is to merge a demon's aura with the child. That fate was discovered by Zhou and the mother, and they insisted Meika to let the demon have the mother's body instead. That could only happen after the child reached twelve months of her life. Deeply regretting her action, and the awareness that the demon may consider doing something drastic, Meika visited the Goddess of Mercy, begging the Goddess to watch over the child. She even begged her to make the child marry a monk the Goddess can only trust when the time comes.

Sou, a monk…

It was no wonder her mother said she would fall for a man. She did not really expect a monk though, until she married one.

……….

……….

_Confusing, but not bad for a summary_, Hourei concluded. All the while, the demon has been watching her contemplating. When she stopped, it decided to make its move.

"No matter; all I have to do is to have myself merged with you," it said. With that, it rushed toward her with a sword in its right hand, formed from its demonic power.

_Move, gal, move!_ Hourei struggled to get herself out of the way. Her heartbeat was running high. For a moment, she thought of herself going to die. _I can't die at this point_. Still, she did not want to wander into that moment. _Survival…_ She had to move. _Mou, onegai…!_

"Stay."

She froze. In those few seconds, she felt a palm on her shoulder. _His_ whisper took her by surprise.

"Glad you remembered what I told you. Now stay where you are. I'll deal with the rest."

As _he _left her to meet the demon, she finally saw him. Sou, she managed to survive at this point, thanks to _him_. "Hai…Sanzo."

By the time she thanked him, he was already in front of her, defending her from the demon's sword with his gun. She heard him saying 'son of a bitch' to the demon. She gave a small smile as she heard that; typical for her husband to call some people foully. She wanted to watch him fight while praying for his safety.

And then she heard a voice…

"_Yokatta, Hourei-san…"_

She gasped. That voice came from the unknown aura; coming close; intending to wreathe her. She felt its familiarity; the warmth, personality, voice… She gasped, for she discovered the owner of that demon aura, the one who shall be the sacrifice for her; the one who shall merge with her for the sake of her life.

"Hakkai…you didn't…"

"_Shhh…let us concerntrate on this, ne?"_

"But the others…"

"_They know. There's something I want you to do."_

"Eh?"

"_Sanzo…take very good care of him. May you have a wonderful family with him... "_

"………." She smiled.

"_So…yeah…I guess that's all."_

"Should I say 'thank you' then?"

For a moment, he wondered himself. "_I must do what's necessary now…"_

"Sou…ka…"

"_It's been a pleasure meeting you. Ja…_

"_Sayonara."_

* * *

Five years later; summer in its beginning…

…On the outskirts of Changan

Children were playing in the back garden, outside a nicely built, moderate-sized house; simple but nice. Children living nearby often come to the house every afternoon, to play with a child and to see the child's mother. The child's father is often away, yet often makes the effort to come home, so he could rejoin his wife and child that formed this small, happy family.

Today, though, was different. When the children arrived, the mother was sleeping. They were greeted not only by the mother's child, but by another woman, as well as three men. All were, and still are, the mother's friend. The woman, called 'Fei-neechan' by the children, was playing along with them. Despite constant teasing from the older man they called 'Gokiburi-jiisan' and the young man 'Kuku' (which they, Gokiburi-jiisan and Kuku, did not like that one bit), calling Fei-neechan 'small kid' loudly, the woman did not really bother, less she kicked their sorry asses. The woman's son, 'Yun-kun' could not help but laughing at the sight. He liked it anyway.

"But, seriously, is your mom sleeping?" Yun asked the child. She (the child) nodded furiously, insisting that she was telling the truth. And then, she asked if they would like to see her, so she could wake her up.

"Never mind; let your mom sleep then. Gomen nasai, Reika-chan."

"It's ok," replied Reika.

_

* * *

_

"Oh shit…"

She heard someone cursing.

Slowly and lazily, Hourei woke up from her nap, often mistaken by her daughter as 'sleep'. As she got herself out of bed, she took notice of the children playing outside. Quietly, she took a peak from a half-opened window. She saw her visitors playing tag with the children; Gojyo was the chaser and everyone was running away from him. Goku, however, was attempting to kick his butt, which, of course, the rest disagreed but Feiran was persuading them like crazy.

Still, her main focus was the person who said "Oh shit." Ever since she had her daughter, her sense of hearing has gotten stronger. This actually happens to others when they become parents. Some thought and still think, that it is a blessing from the Goddess of Mercy (she gave a mischievous smile upon that, thinking, "Can Kanzeon-sama be _so_ kind?").

And so she opened the door of the master bedroom. She had a feeling the person had walked passed this room to go to the kitchen, heck, it is the only way to get to the kitchen. She made her way, and when she reached there, she found a basket full of various fruits on the table. This, she found interesting. As she examined the fruits, she was impressed. They looked fresh, similar to the ones she usually buys every weekend at the town's market. But then, no one was there.

_Oh shit._

She sighed. She should have known that person. She left the kitchen, walked along the corridor and entered the living area.

There, she found that person. That person was sitting on an armchair, reading the papers with his reading glasses on, and, surprisingly, not smoking. Gracefully, she took a seat on the sofa and smiled.

"Konnichiwa," she greeted. "Haven't you seen the others yet?"

"I rather not do so. For now," he replied.

"Thanks for the fruits, although I wonder why you're being too kind."

"Now am I?"

"I don't know, but I really appreciate them. Reika will surely love them."

"I did buy her grapes. She loves them, doesn't she?"

"She does."

Tranquillity…

It often happened between them, when they began reflecting their ongoing conversation.

"Nee, Sanzo. Life did go on well for the rest, didn't it?" Hourei resumed.

"If it didn't, I should be in the kitchen by now," Sanzo replied ever so sarcastically. His wife laughed at his sarcasm, he always is sarcastic.

"Very well… Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks." He finally put the papers down, neatly placing them on the low table, and took off his glasses. She found herself drawn into his eyes once more, like she always did whenever they were alone together. What is he to her then? She preferred to keep that a secret.

"I believe Hakkai wanted us to have a good life, like them too," she said. Sanzo lifted her chin, so he could have a better look at her. She still looked the same, except for her eyes. They were now dark blue, and he expected no more than that, because she looked just fine, just as beautiful as she had always been. "Is there something on my face?" she asked.

He shook his head and gave a kiss on her forehead, which gave her that warm feeling. He then stood up, stretched himself and helped his wife to stand. "Did you tell them?"

"Not yet. Should I tell them?"

"No; except for Reika."

"Else Feiran and Gojyo are going to ask me again how you are in…"

"That's why it's a no."

It was clear then. They will eventually know it anyway, as time goes by. She smiled as she touched her belly, looking forward to bring a new life into the family; she, her husband and their daughter. Hopefully it is a boy.

"There's something bugging me awhile, Hourei," he said as they sauntered to the kitchen.

"I'm listening."

"Why did give the name 'Reika'?"

"Reika…ka?"

Just as they entered the kitchen, they saw Reika washing the fruits. The little girl saw them after that and greeted them. She even asked them if they would like some fruits. They agreed, but Hourei insisted she would cut them.

"But the grapes are mine!"

"Ah, sou ka, Reika?" Sanzo glared at his daughter. And then the staring contest between father and daughter began. It often happened.

"If you're still going to do that, I'm going to eat all of them," Hourei naughtily threatened them.

"NO!" they shouted at her. Afterwards, with the nicely cut fruits (grapes not cut); Reika brought them out to let the others eat. Sanzo was trying as hard as he could not to listen to the cockroach's blabbering over him being too nice and sissy. It was when Hourei hugged him from the back, gently placing her arms around his waist that she answered his question.

"'Reika' is actually… my mother's name."

"Your mother's?"

"Hai."

……….

……….

"Nice name."

**...owari...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you for reading this fic. Take care and have a good life. Reviews are very welcomed.

Will I be back? Perhaps...


End file.
